Metamorphosis
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Ururu, a child created by science like her older sister Nemu. The tales of her courage and pain, losing those who mater most to her. The stages of life of artificial shinigami Ururu,and Jinta the boy who loves her unconditionally.
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I have never owned bleach

-

-

Nemu walked into her creator's lab because she had been beckoned. For what reason she did not know. As she entered the room she was greeted by a great shock. Lying spread on the examination table, that she herself came to life on, was a little girl. The child had the body of a three-year old, a mass of untidy black hair spread out like a halo. Her eyes were still closed, she had not awakened yet, and her torso was covered by only a sheet of medical cloth.

"Finally, what took you so long Nemu?"

"What is this?"

"The result of thirty years worth of work. It took thirty years to grow its body to such a stage that it could support a soul."

"Mayuri-sama is this how I was born?"

"Yes I need you to restrain it if the electric shocks cause dramatic spasms."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She gently set her gloved hands on the child's body. She struggled not to cry, this girl was the same as she was. She was born the same way as this child. Mayuri pulled the switch sending a current through the child's body; her eyes opened and her body arched as the current ripped through her body. Nemu was thrown back by the child's strength. The child was stronger than she was an improved version. The child sat up, her hair extremely long for being never being cut, her eyes were blue contrasting Nemu's green.

"Good, not corrupted at all."

"What do you mean Mayuri-sama?"

"Its eyes are blue, a base color instead of corrupted green like yours."

"Is she my replacement?"

"No, even though she is an improved model I will not replace you until you are a burden. You still have some value." At this point the child was looking around curiously, holding the medical cloth up for warmth.

"You child, I am Mayuri-sama." The child's eyes flickered in understanding.

"Mayuri-sama." She stammered pointing at him.

"Nemu, you will raise it, and care for it. I need it to be in fit condition so I can have a powerful warrior some day."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She wrapped the cloth securely around the girl and lifted her up into her arms.'

"Ah! Mayuri-sama, what is her name?"

"I cannot be bothered with such nonsense. You name it." Nemu wondered who named her then. She carried the child to her small room. After rummaged through her things until she found a white dress she had worn as a child. It had a folded skirt, square neck, and short sleeves. It was old and worn; tomorrow she would go to the seamstress wing and have more made for her. She handed the dress to the child who at that point was swinging her legs with the cloth still pulled around her.

"Here put it on." The child stared at her for a moment before accepting the gift.

"Nee-sama?" Nemu gave a start.

"What?"

"Are you my Nee-sama?" She seemed to struggle to pronounce the words.

"You can talk?" The child nodded.

"Why didn't you talk for Mayuri-sama?" Her expression became sad.

"I do not like that man, he is scary. He is mean."

"Do not speak ill of Mayuri-sama, young one, he is our father."

"Father? What is that?" Nemu blinked, she realized that the child had been given basic speaking skills, Mayuri must left out almost all nouns, and she did not even know what a father was. Then again Nemu really only knew the scientific definition of father, she didn't really understand either.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it means male creator."

"Nee-sama is a female father?"

"No, I am your Nee-sama, your sister, a person made by the same person as you." The child looked up at her and smiled.

"My Nee-sama." Nemu felt her heart grow warm.

"Yes." She watched as the child pulled her old dress on, and saw her nametag.

"Oh, that's right you need a name." The child looked at her curiously.

"Name?"

"A title, what people call you, my name is Nemu. Our father's name is Mayuri-sama."

"What about Nee-sama?"

"That is what you alone can call me." Nemu sat thoughtfully for awhile.

"How about I call Ururu? Your eyes are so blue like the rain from the sky." The child, the artificial female now christened Ururu smiled.

"Ururu, I like it."

"Come on Ururu, we need to have clothes made for you, and remind me to cut your hair." Nemu told her little sister holding her hand. Her matted uncut black hair was getting in the way of her cute face, she nodded obediently and smiled.

"Ah Nemu, it's good to see you, and who's this with you?"

"My new sister, Ururu." A look crossed the blond's face.

"He made another one, to replace you?"

"Probably, he said he'll keep me as long as I have some use. Once I have none, I will be eliminated." She did not sound sad. She felt a tug on her sleeve one blue eye stared fearfully behind the black, matted strands.

"Nee-sama, what does e-lim-i-nate-ed mean?" Nemu's eyes saddened.

"It means to go away forever." Ururu clearly didn't understand.

"How long is forever."

"Longer than you can understand." Ururu looked down sadly.

"I see you have no resentment for your replacement." Ururu looked at the man with fearful eyes.

"I will make Nee-sama eliminated?"

"Of course not Ururu." She lifted the tearful child into her arms.

"Not in front of the child." She told Urahara.

"Ururu let the nice lady measure you; I need to talk to Urahara Taicho." Hers eyes showed she didn't understand, but she did not defy her sister. She skipped off behind the curtain.

"Taicho I would appreciate it if you did not treat my sister that way."

"I'm surprised that you don't hate her, or resent her. She will probably cause your death if you let her live."

"She cannot help what she is. She is nothing but a child; a child who I need to protect, protect from our father."

"Until she replaces you."

"Oh, and don't say that in front of her. The last thing I want is her feeling like her mere existence is a hindrance to me. Ururu is all I have and I'm not going to lose her."

"She seems sweet."

"She is, I was like that for my first few days after my awakening."

"What happened?"

"Mayuri-sama showed who was boss." Kisuke was silent.

"I see, what do you plan on doing when my Fuku-taicho starts showing her whose boss?"

"I, I do not know. I wish we could just leave."

"Why don't you?"

"We cannot." Kisuke furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to be cut off by Ururu.

"Nee-sama, I have a new dress, thank you!" She chirped.

"Young lady wait I didn't cut your hair." Ururu shook her head.

"No! I want Nee-sama to cut my hair!" It wasn't the child's statement that surprised him, but Nemu actually laughed. She laughing hysterically, the seamstress saw Nemu and took a step back in shock.

"Ah, Nemu-san, Urahara-taicho, this child is with you?"

"Yes she is my sister." Said Nemu wiping away tears.

"Nee-sama what was that sound you were making? Are you alright?" Kisuke tried not to laugh at her. She did not even know what laughter was.

"I laughed Ururu; we laugh when we think something is funny or when we are having fun."

"Laughing is good?"

"It's very good, laughing makes us feel better. Come on I'll cut your hair." Nemu led her sister away leaving the twelfth-squad captain to watch.

"So, the mad scientist made another one huh?"

"Yeah, this one's called Ururu."

"Nemu doesn't seem hostile towards her."

"My thoughts exactly Yoruichi-san."

"I don't like where this is going."

"I agree, creating two artificial female shinigami; doesn't look good at all."

"What do you think he plans on doing with them?"

"No clue, the man is mad. But I doubt anyone is gonna like this when they catch wind of Ururu's creation. He's unstable, he could be planning anything."

"We could try interrogating the girls."

"No, I doubt they know more than we do; he would keep them in the dark to the last moment."

"Doesn't even trust his own daughters."

"With good reason."

"What do mean by that Kisuke-san?"

"The younger one's a given, all young children, created or not, have loose mouths and might say something accidently."

"What about the older one, she's fiercely loyal to the man; although why this is, that's beyond my comprehension."

"She isn't alone now, she has someone to support her now, some one she cares for more than her creator. Nemu would be willing to betray her father if it meant her sister would be safe."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and stay on our guard."

"That's all we can do."

"There." Nemu said as she snipped off the last piece. Then reach for a brush to neaten her sister's almost shoulder length hair, Ururu played her new bangs while her sister brushed the back of her hair.

"Now we can see your pretty eyes." Ururu giggled.

"Nee-sama has pretty eyes too." Nemu blinked; then smiled ruffling Ururu's hair. At that moment Mayuri came into the room and flashed a dark look towards his daughters.

"Well done Nemu, you cut her hair. For once you did something right." He glared at the child cowering behind the young woman.

"Something wrong kid?" She shook her head.

"Nemu haven't you taught her to talk yet?" Nemu glanced up at her master.

"Uh, yes I have, she's just nervous." Nemu tried nudging Ururu.

"Yes, Mayuri-sama, I can speak." Mayuri slapped her hard. Ururu whimpered and put her hand on her cheek.

"Speak when spoken to, wench." Nemu stood up; with one glare from Mayuri she cowered and sat down again; wrapping a comforting arm around the whimpering child.

"Nemu report to my lab in three hours understood?"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." The moment he left Ururu started crying loudly, covering her eyes, bawling loudly. Urahara walked in seeing the young girl sobbing ad Nemu trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" Nemu pressed a wet cloth against her sister's cheek.

"Mayuri-sama showed her who was boss."

"Nee-sama I don't want to stay here."

"I know, Ururu, I know."

"Why can't we leave, Nee-sama?"  
"Why indeed?" Nemu glanced at the Taicho.

"We can't, we belong to him. We can't leave, our collars prevent from disobeying him. They control our lives." It was the first time Urahara noticed that both girls were wearing chokers; Nemu's was red and Ururu's was blue.

"So if you try to run, you die." Nemu nodded.

"Is there any way to get them off?"

"The one taking them off would have to a master of kido. They're extremely complicated despite their appearance."

"If I could get them off, would you leave with me?"

"You're leaving?" Asked Nemu in a shocked tone.

"I'm going to be banished; I want to take you two with me." The child's face was neutral as was Nemu's.

"Why?" Asked Ururu, "We are not anybody to you."

"You're two girls who need to be taken away from their father. You need help. I could put you two to good use, or if you wish you may leave to pursue your own lives." Ururu looked p at Nemu, who returned the glance.

"What about Mayuri-sama, I don't think he'd like it if his two prized experiments escaped."

"You're not experiments; you're people, two girls."

"We're created; we have no right to live." Nemu said quietly.

"Why do you say such things? You have a mind, a will, a consciousness; what makes you different from me?" Nemu looked away.

"Nee-sama, let's go with him!" Nemu held Ururu closer.

"I like that idea, we will go with you."

"You're hesitating Nemu, why?"

"I, I'm not sure how to be my own person, any sign of a personality was stomped out."

"Nee-sama doesn't have to worry about that anymore because Ururu is here." Nemu blinked at her sister, Ururu was sincere in her words. She wanted to help; she wanted her sister to be happy.

"Nemu, come here."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." She walked up to him only to be struck hard. She fell to the ground and struggled to push herself up. Mayuri kicked her in the gut again and again until she was coughing.

"No, Mayuri-sama, stop it!" It was Ururu, to her sister's rescue. Mayuri ignored her until she struck him, looking as if she put little effort into it, but the force sent him to the ground and sliding into the wall. Ururu looked even more stunned than Nemu. But that blow deflected the injuries from her sister onto herself. Mayuri charged toward her and began beating her senseless; landing blows upon her small form. She was crying and sobbing as her creators fists connected to her body. Urahara hearing the commotion ran in to see his fuku-taicho beating the young girl.

"Mayuri! What are you doing?!" He roared shoving his fuku-taicho aside scooping the child's battered form into his arms. She was badly hurt, a broken jaw and numerous other breaks.

"What's the matter with you? She's a little girl!" The pitiful child began to whimper. Nemu struggled to stand so she could reach Ururu.

"With all due respect, I can do whatever I want with them. I made them, they aren't real, and every move they make is because of the way I wired their brains. They aren't real."

"If they cry when they're hurt, and smile when something good happens, that's enough to prove they have some kind of consciousness. I pity these girls for having a father like you. I'm taking these girls to Unohana." He set down Ururu and pulled Nemu onto his back and Ururu into his arms. Mayuri wondered if he should take the girls back.

Ururu struggled to open her eyes. When she did the first thing she saw were a pair of green eyes.

"Nee-sama….." Nemu stroked her sister's forehead.

"We're leaving tonight, little one. Rest, and let Unohana-taicho care for you."

"What about you, Nee-sama."

"I'm fine; you're hurt far worse than I."

"I'm sorry Nee-sama."

"Why?"

"Because I made Mayuri-sama mad at us."

"That's alright." Unohana came in.

"How are you two doing?"

"I'm fine Unohana-Taicho, and so is Nee-sama!" Ururu chirped.

"My, you're very cute Kurotsuchi-chan."

"Thank you." Even though she was smiling the same glaze Nemu had was beginning coat her eyes. Unohana left the room.

"We're leaving tonight, Ururu."

"Really Nee-sama?"

"Yes, we'll be free; we'll leave for the human world. You'll enroll in a human school, and make friends, we'll live just like humans do, and we can live our own lives."

"That sounds wonderful." Yes, it was wonderful.

It was late at night, out of the 12th division came a man, woman, and a child, all dressed in black. Meeting them was a burly man from another division the Kido Corps.; he sat on the ground and the child was sat in front of him. He placed both huge hands on her slender neck, there was a flash, and her collar was gone. She stared at the man in shock, Nemu knelt down then there was a huge commotion I the building. Mayuri came out fuming. Nemu stood up and faced him.

"Go, take my sister and go, my place is here."

"No Nee-sama!"

"Ururu, we have to go!" Shouted Kisuke grabbing her. Ururu started crying. Urahara dismissed her tears and ran with her into the portal he had prepared. With a flash all three had vanished. It was the last time Nemu saw her sister for a hundred years.

"Well, Nemu, do you have anything to say for yourself."

"My sister deserved to be free."

"Is that all."

"Yes."

"Fine." With that he left the mangled body of his daughter lying on the ground with too many breaks or her to even move without intense pain. To her credit, she took her beating with dignity, despite the fact she would be in pain for a long time.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Yea my second fic today. I have actually been writing this story for a few years now and I finally wanted to post it. This is a fic explaining the origin of Ururu and how she's the sister of Nemu. I don't know why I wrote his I was inspired by a fic explaining the relationships between Mayuri and Nemu, Kisuke and Ururu. I kind of wanted to give Ururu some happiness and innocence and the reason she flinches when Kisuke goes to pat her head was because she still remembers her beatings. So yeah tell me if you like it and if you want me to continue review me.


	2. Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

-

-

Ururu Kurotsuchi (renamed Tsumugiya by Urahara) stood outside the Urahara Shoten dressed in her high school uniform. Despite the fact the Ururu was well over a century old she looked about fifteen or sixteen years old. Her human companion Jinta Hanakari was dressed in a baggy shirt and ripped jeans, he was roughly fourteen. Her large blue eyes stared out into the sky, thinking about her older sister a dimension away, in the hands of their cruel creator. Jinta glared at her for moment then whacked her head with his broom getting in tangled in her dark long hair.

"Oi! Ururu! Stop spacin' out and get to work! And why're ya' wearin' yer uniform?"

"Gomen Jinta-kun." Ururu always found it strange that he addressed her without honorific. Her eyes grew sad, the only other person who addressed her that way was her father, no, her creator. She once again was bitterly reminded that she wasn't even a natural entity, she artificial. She flexed her hand remembering that the only natural thing about her was her blood; the blood she shared with her creator.

She was ripped from her thoughts by the arrival of shinigami to the gates.

"Can we help you?" One of them pulled out poster with the photo of a young girl on it.

"We're from the twelfth division; we're here to retrieve you Kurotsuchi-sama." Ururu eyes widened.

"What?"

"Mayuri-sama has been patient long enough; he refuses to wait for you to come back."

"I'm not going back."

"You must, you are his daughter."

"No, my nee-sama took the heat for my escape, so I'm staying here."

"You have no choice."

"And you have no hearing, I'M NOT GOING BACK!" She dropped her broom and shifted into fighting position, her eyes aglow.

"Ururu!" Jinta shouted.

"Jinta, stay back!" the shinigami drew their zampactos. They charged and Jinta, ignoring Ururu, charged as well. He had forgotten he had no weapon. A third shinigami appeared and stabbed Jinta's shoulder with a syringe. He yelped and jumped back. Ururu continued battling the two shinigami deflecting blows with blasts of spirit energy. Jinta kept attempting to fight until his eyes grew hazed and passed out. This distracted Ururu.

"Jinta-kun?!" The third shinigami took advantage of her distraction and stabbed her stomach with a syringe. She soon passed out as well.

When Jinta woke up he felt like the bottom half of his body had been run over by a steam roller. He groaned as he tried to sit up. His clothes were replaced with white shirt and shorts. Jinta looked around, he was in a cage. He tried to shake the bars, but they shocked him. He growled and looked at him surroundings, the room was white and silver, and there were lab tools and lab coats everywhere. A woman dressed in a short version of the shinigami uniform, her black hair was woven into a braid. She walked into the room looking at a clipboard staring and writing as she went.

"Hey you!" The woman stopped and stared at him.

"Where am I, and where's Ururu?!" The woman dropped the clipboard.

"Ururu?" She ran out the room. Jinta sweat dropped.

"That was that about?"

Hours must have past. No one else came into the room where he was being held. Without warning the door opened and there was a flash of black.

"Jinta-kun?" It was Ururu. Dressed in the same uniform as the woman before, except there were slits at the shoulders, her hair tied in loops with blue ribbon. She looked extremely cute. Jinta struggled not to stammer.

"I'm so happy you're alright." She breathed, sinking to her knees. She put her hand to his face and stroked.

"Where are we?" He asked. Ururu opened her mouth.

"Ururu! Where are you?!" She looked over her shoulder, face pale and eyes wide.

"I have to go, no use making him angry. I swear I'll come back as soon as possible. I promise you."

"Making who angry? Ururu!" She ran out of the room, he growled.

A few hours later Ururu came back. She sighed loudly then sat down on her knees.

"Ururu, where did you go, who called you?"

"Mayuri-sama, my creator called me, he wanted me to help him with an experiment."

"Your creator?"

"Hai, my creator."

"How can you have a creator? Don't you mean your father or something?" Ururu blinked.

"I suppose, Nee-sama said he was my father, but I don't feel like he is. He's mean."

"Nee-sama?"

"Nemu, the girl you saw earlier."

"Oh, your sister?"

"Hai, we have the same creator."

"Why do you say creator, do you call your mother creator too?"

"We don't have a mother."

"Oh, she's dead."

"We never had one; we were created from a synthetic flesh Mayuri-sama invented and his blood. I am, artificial, I am not real. Mayuri-sama always said so. Kisuke-san said I have a soul so I am real. I do not know who to listen to. My body is more flexible, strong, and fast than humans, I am not a human. I am a monster." She whispered looking at her hands.

"A monster?" He asked raising ad eyebrow, she nodded numbly.

"Pff, Ururu you ain't no monster, you're too pretty to be a monster." He caught what he said too late and blushed heavily. She on the other hand seemed unfazed by the comment, and then her face melted into a warm smile.

"Thank you Jinta-kun, I was scared that you would hate me for being a monster."

"Ururu, why are they keeping us here, why can't we go home?"

"I am Mayrui-sama's property, I cannot leave, and I do not know why they keep you."

"Ururu, get out here you wench!" She looked over her shoulder.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama!" she shouted back and stood up.

"I'll be back soon as I can."

"Where are you going now?"

"To take the office of first seat." She said simply.

"This is a pain." Grumbled Hitsugaya from his seat.

"Why am I even here?" he questioned the man next to him, Renji.

"I heard there was some new competitor for the first seat in the twelfth division. Being that division means it's going to be a blood bath, an extra bloody blood bath, real nasty fight."

"That explains Zaraki-taicho's presence." Toshiro grumbled, glancing at the monster of a man. Kurotsuchi-taicho waked to the center of the arena with his fuku-taicho, Kurotsuchi Nemu. The man they recognized at the first seat was standing there smirking.

"What idiot would be stupid enough to try to get into the twelfth division?" Grumbled Hitsugaya.

"Who cares?" Laughed Renji.

The challenger walked into the arena calmly. There were gasps; the challenger was a teenage girl, or the equivalent of one. Renji and Hitsugaya dropped what they were holding; it wasn't any girl, it was Ururu. Ururu bowed to her competitor politely, looking insecurely toward Mayuri, who walked up next to her and whispered something her ear. She grimaced and stepped forward with cold eyes. The first seat drew his zampacto and released it immediately. The shinigami charged her and slashed at her. She dodged of course, and knocked the blade from his hand and broke it in half with her shoe. Hey eyes were a freezing blue, ready to kill. She knocked him in the gut, causing him to double over; she kicked him to the ground and stepped on his throat until his face turned blue. When that happened she took her foot off; confused he staggered to his feet. Standing his face contorted in anger, she calmly knocked off his head with a single swipe of her leg. Blood spurted on her, and her clothes. She walked away, ignoring the mess of remains.

Renji ran to meet her at the entrance.

"Ururu!" Ururu stared blankly at him; her hair and clothes were different, but it was Ururu without a doubt.

"Konichiwa Abarai-san." She said simply.

"Why did you join the twelfth division Ururu? More importantly, what're ya doin' here?!"

"Mayuri-sama wanted me to."

"And you listened to him?"

"Of course, a creation should be obedient to its creator; otherwise the creation should be destroyed."

"What?"

"I was created from synthetic flesh by Mayuri-sama." Renji blinked.

"Really, well I figured as much, ya know with all the fighting skills n' stuff." Her eyes flickered.

"You are not disgusted by me?"

"Why would I be? You're still Ururu, you haven't changed have you?" She shifted her eyes and shook her head.

"Ururu-chan!"

"Hai, Nee-sama?"

"Come, I wish for you to meet my friends."

"Hai!" She practically skipped over to her sister's side, her expression unchanging.

The Shinigami Women's Association sat quietly while they awaited the arrival of Matsumoto, Nemu and Yachiru. Nemu and Ururu arrived first.

"Konichiwa." They said together.

"Kurotsuchi-fuku-taicho, who is that child with you?" Nemu looked at her sister blandly and turned back to Nanao.

"My younger sister Ururu, the new first seat officer."

"You…..have a sister?"

"Yes."

"She's the new first seat?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Today, when she killed the last first seat."

"How come we never heard that Blacky had a sister?" Yelled Yachiru appearing out of nowhere.

"Ururu-chan has been living in the living world until recently."

"What changed?" Asked Yachiru.

"Mayuri-sama wanted his prized experiment back." Matsumoto broke the tense moment with her entrance.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!!!!" She hollered as she entered the room. There was a pause in the room before Yachiru broke out into giggles.

"Guess what Redhead! Blacky has a little sister, Gloomy!"

"Ururu." Ururu corrected. Matsumoto stared.

"Ururu?!" She shouted pointing at her.

"Hai?"

"What are you doing here?!" She shouted obnoxiously.

"Obeying my master." She said simply.

"EH? Since when?"

"Since my creation." She answered n the same tone.

"Ehhhhh? Who's your master?"

"Mayuri-sama."

"Enough of this, lets' start the meeting." Nanao said harshly, hiding that she pitied both girls for having the insane captain for a father. The meeting was rather uneventful by most standards.

(Meanwhile)

"Man where is that stupid girl?" Grumbled Jinta.

(Later)

"Alright you two, time for your practice." Mayuri growled at his two daughters who were gathering test results. Ururu put down her clipboard and walked away, but Mayuri grabbed her arm and took a blood sample. She looked up at him in puzzlement.

"For a test." He told her. The two girl walked into the training girls began sparing. The other division members watched with interest as the two girls were merely blurs of black shapes. After about seven minutes Ururu kicked her sister to the ground. Her foot was placed firmly on her abdomen.

"Very good, you'll be surpassing me in no time Ururu." Ururu blinked.

"I thought I just had."

"I was holding back."

"Oh. Nee-sama should practice with our zampactos."

"You have you zampacto?"

"I got it in the living world, from Urahara-Taicho." Nemu blinked she beckoned an unseated shinigami who brought her zampacto, another brought Ururu hers. Nemu's looked unremarkable, almost like an unnamed one, Ururu zampacto had one distinguishing mark. The hilt of the blade was covered in what appeared to be seals. The sisters had little use for their zampactos because of their physical abilities. They would rarely use them. Ururu unsheathed her zampacto.

"Obliterate, Kuchiku-hime." Nemu brandished hers as well.

"Poison, Zetsumei." Their zampactos glowed, when the light faded, Ururu's sword was cannon covered in seals, Nemu's sword was now a thin katana with a dull black hit and blade that looked silver but glinted many colors.

"A cannon, huh, interesting."

"Yes, you own zampacto is fascinating as well."

"Yes she poisons, I have the cure of course."

"Shall we spar Nee-sama."

"Hai." The two girls fell of flurry of movement, the sound of slashing and cannon blasts filling the air as the sisters sparred. Eventually the torrent ended with both girls standing in crouched position. Nemu had burn marks on her arms and legs. Ururu was covered head to toe in thin cuts that bled. Nemu lifted her zampacto and pulled at the tassel at the hilt and pulled out a small vial filled with red liquid. She handed it to Ururu who drank it. The sister sealed their zampacto and tucked them in their obis. The remainder of their time was spent tending each other's wounds.

(Meanwhile)

Kurotsuchi-taicho shook a mall vile containing the blood of his younger daughter and a chemical. The blood in the vile turned blue. He smirked menacingly.

"It's positive."

Ururu snuck into the room here Jinta was being held; she took hesitant steps then sat in front of the cage. Jinta immediately reprimanded her about getting beat up. This was after of course he noticed she was covered in bandages.

Renji walked down through the division with a document addressed to the twelfth division Captain. He hated making deliveries that subordinate work. He passed the quarters for the vice-captain for the division. He heard sobbing from the room. He knew it wasn't his business but he walked through the open door. He followed the sobbing until he found Ururu sobbing on her futon with Nemu rubbing her back in small circles whispering soothing words with a neutral face.

"Oi! Ururu, everything alright?" Ururu shrieked in surprise.

"Hey, it's alright it's only me." He told her raising his hands.

"Abarai-san, I mean, fuku-taicho."

"Abarai-san's fine." He told her, sitting down next to her.

"What's the matter?" Ururu shook her head, refusing to answer. Renji sighed loudly.

"Well, I know squat when it comes to crying girls, but if there's anything I could do, let me know." Ururu nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Well, I got to go deliver this message now, see ya later." The sisters waved goodbye.

Jinta had now been in that cage for around four months with only Ururu as company. He heard footsteps approaching. He perked only to see that it was Nemu.

"Oh it's you."

"I'm Ururu's sister."

"Really, wow, I don't care."

"I'm here to tell you that Ururu won't be visiting for the next few weeks. The next time you see her, you'll be getting out of here."

"I want her here." He realized fully that he sounded like a spoiled child, he didn't care. He didn't trust these people with a gift like Ururu. She was his to have and protect. He failed at protecting but he sure as hell was going to keep her as his own. Nobody would take away the only constant in his life since his parents died. She was his rock, his support.

"She can't be here, trust me, if she could be here she would."

"Why in the world should I believe you?"

"I'm Ururu's sister."

"Just because you're sisters doesn't mean that you don't want to hurt her."

"Ururu and I have only each other; we have nobody else to depend on." Jinta snorted.

"That may have been true back when Ururu was little but she has me now."

"Interesting."

"What?"

"You're not going to be much help to her from inside there."

"Let me out."

"I wish I could."

"Why can't you?!"

"I was told not to."

"By who? This Mayuri guy!? You really need to learn to think for yourself!"

"We were taught not to think, only to obey. We depend on each other for scraps of mind, without each other we would truly be will-less. Besides, it was Ururu who told me to keep you here."

"Why in the world does she think I should stay here?!" Slap! Nemu actually slapped him. Her eyes were focused in a steady glare.

"Don't you dare speak ill of my sister. Everything she's going through is for you. I don't know why she cares so much for mortal boy. We could easily get away, but because of you she refuses to leave because Mayuri-sama will make you a test subject." Jinta's eyes widened.

"Test subject?"

"He promises not to as long as Ururu and I behave. He worries about Ururu rebelling because her time in the mortal word allowed her to develop a mind and a will. His design limits her ability to develop a personality, but she has one. She has a mind and desires and dreams she wants to accomplish. It's too late for me to want anything other than my sister's happiness. You make her happy; ergo I have to help you. Even though it's your fault she got caught and why this horrible thing…….." She trailed off.

"What horrible thing?"

"All in due time. I will be back to keep you company from time to time because Ururu has to hide for awhile."

"Why!?"

"She's enduring for your sake; you'll see her when you see her."

"What ever happened to your sister Nemu-san?" Asked a newly recovered and engaged Momo. She had been in an annoyingly good mood since she had been engaged to Hitsugaya-taicho.

"She has not been feeling well as of late."

"Then let's go visit her then!"

"No." Nemu hissed quickly.

"Why?" Momo whined childishly.

"She just can't have visitors other than me right now."

"Aw, that's no fun." Momo pouted for a moment then scurried off to find her fiancé. Nemu gave a subconscious sigh of relief. Nobody could see her right now; otherwise Mayuri-sama would beat them both. She stood up from her seat and walked to the labs where her sister was resting.

She looked so sick and helpless in there, on that cold table they had both sprung to life on. She was fast asleep and motionless. Nemu walked next to her and gently squeezed her hand watching the thing that was eating away at her, the thing their own father put in her. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

"Nee-sama." She whispered weakly.

"Everything will be alright." Ururu sat up slowly, Nemu shook her head.

"You should rest." She reluctantly lay back down.

"Nee-sama, am I going to die?" Nemu's eyes narrowed.

"No, you will not die as long as I live. You will live a long life."

"Mayuri-sama said there was a chance that I will die."

"Mayuri-sama is wrong, you will live."

"I don't know who to believe." Nemu gripped her hand until Ururu was asleep again. She left the room and did exactly as she was told by Mayuri, grudgingly. She hated him for doing thing to her sister. He had done many bad things to both of them, but this by far was the worst. Nothing he had done had ever been this…….permanent.

Jinta was fast asleep in his cage. It was night, or at least he thought it was. It had been many months since he had arrived here. There were no windows in this room so he guessed by the time they turned off the lights. In the middle of the night he could hear screaming, albeit muffled. A few hours later the cage was opened quietly. He jolted to see Nemu with a bundle clutched in one arm.

"Hush, we have to move fast." She whispered to him. With her free hand she grabbed his wrist roughly and yanked him out. He noticed her zampacto was tucked in her obi. Jinta was yanked from place to place until they were running through hallways.

"Where's Ururu?!"

"She can't come with you, she told me to get you out and she'll leave when she can." He stopped and his arm away from her.

"Whatdaya mean she's not coming?"

"She can't come right now."

"Why not?" Nemu glanced at the bundle, then their surrounding, then him.

"We'll talk about it later, come on." She whispered urgently.

"Why isn't she here?" He asked calmly, for once in his life.

"If she tried to escape in her current condition, she would die."

"Then I'll wait."

"You can't this is your one chance and you're going to take it. This opportunity won't come again." She yanked him refusing to let go, running. She was running so fast with the image of her bleeding sister on the cold table begging her.

Ururu struggled to keep walking she was in the 10th division now. She clutched on the wall moving her way to the captain's quarters. She had intentions to find Renji, but she had to face that there was no way in hell she would make it to the 6th division. She would faint from blood loss before that happened. Her long black hair drooped in her face. She found the door and pounded furiously until her hand went through. When she heard footsteps, she collapsed panting feeling her warm blood staining her lower body. Hitsugaya-taicho opened the door to find a bleeding teenage-sized girl lying in a heap on the floor.

"Taicho, you have to help her, Nee-sama, help her please." She begged clutching his haori staining it with blood.

"Matsumoto, call Unohana-taicho now!" he told his fuku-taicho.

"No! Help Nee-sama, I don't care what happens to me, help her, help them! Please!" he laid her against the wall.

"Mastumoto watch her until Unohana arrives. Where's Kurotsuchi-fuku-taicho?"

"She said she was heading for the 13th division." She rasped.

"I'll go, just stay here." She nodded weakly. He ran off to the 13th division. Matsumoto knelt down next to her running her hand over Ururu's wound; large cut running across her belly under her bellybutton, bleeding, and stitched up sloppily.

Nemu stopped suddenly. She was standing in front of the Captain's quarters. She heard her father's men running behind them. She opened the door having a couple of seated officers come to stand in her way. Nemu shoved the bundle into Jinta's arms and shoved him inside. Nemu closed the door behind him. She turned and drew her zampacto and stood against the men.

"My goodness what happened to you?" Unohana asked as she cut out the stitches. Ururu shook her head.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what happened." Ururu winced then part her sticky lips.

"He put it in then ripped it out. He put her in then cut her out. I didn't even hold her; he took her away and left me bleeding. I tried to stitch it myself." Unohana's brow scrunched in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"What I said."

"Nemu where are they, the boy and the result." He demanded.

"You can't have them!"

"Who are you to question me?"

"Ururu's older sister!" Jinta came out still holding the bundle.

"Nemu?"

"Jinta-san, get back inside!" Hitsugaya-taicho ran into the scene with some of his division.

"The first seat of your division came to me with a slit in her stomach, care to explain?" A few other divisions came onto the scene after all the commotion. A huge fight broke out; it was a state of chaos. Amidst all the fighting a cry broke out. Everyone froze; the crying was coming from the bundle in Jinta's arms. His faced paled exceptionally. He moved away the blanket revealing the face of a red-haired infant crying. The bundle was snatched away by Nemu before it had even sunk in.

"What is that?" It was Renji who spoke the question they all had.

"My niece." The prompt answer came without hesitation. The pause lasted several moments until they heard someone shouting.

"Nee-sama!"

"Kurotsuchi-san, you can't run in your condition!" Ururu was running pushing her way through the crowd pushing her way through, her white clothes stained red. Mayuri grabbed her and held his blade to her throat.

"Nemu take the result and give her to me if you want your sister to live. I'm not in a patient mood." Nemu was conflicted; her brain wasn't designed to make moral decisions. She could give the child back but Ururu would never forgive her for that. This 'result' was her daughter; Ururu's only child. She saw Ururu shaking her head furiously. Nemu looked down and slowly walked toward her creator, the child in her arms.

Ururu realized that her sister could not understand how she felt. She turned her head to the best of her abilities creating a small cut on her throat. She realized the only way out of this was to do something she would regret. She held her breath, spun so she faced him, cut on her neck larger and bleeding, and she punched his face in. The entire environment was stunned; a Kurotsuchi girl punched her creator. Ururu on the other hand was not she took the opportunity to escape his grip and run to her sister.

"Get her out, if you dare try that again I'll never forgive you. I love that child more than my own life." With that she fainted onto the ground blood still flowing, her blood mixed with her long black hair creating a dark puddle. Unohana came to her and promptly picked her up. She looked at Nemu then had one her members take the child from Nemu.

"What do you think you're doing?! Those things belong to me, I made them!" Unohana turned to face him, Captain to Captain.

"You have to understand Kurotsuchi-taicho, these _children_ are injured and now my wards." She purposely emphasized the word children. No matter what Ururu was still a child in all her forms, she was wiser than many humans but she was still a child. There was only so much she could take.

"A half royoka, half artificial fighter. What a dilemma we have here. Why did he have to involve people from other divisions? He normally just does as he pleases with his own." Yamamoto sighed from his desk.

"Sir, I don't think he considered that Ururu-san had made many allies in her time away from him."

"Yes, but he involved a royoka under the protection of ex-taicho Urahara." He sighed.

"What to do? Both of the parents and the child want to return to the living world. The mother though cannot, she not organic and belongs to her creator as such she can't go."

"What of the boy and child, he cannot be expected to take care of an infant on his own. He's a child!"

"So is the mother, besides Urahara will care for them."

"Sir, I don't think you're considering the mother's feelings."

"You have much to learn young man; many of the worst feuds are based on personal feelings."

"So, now what?" Asked Jinta sitting cross-legged on the floor with Renji.

"Dunno, guess they have to judge your case. You have a guaranteed out, Ururu and the kid might not."

"Michiko." They spun around to see Unohana, standing calmly.

"What?"

"Your daughter's name, Kurotsuchi-san named her Michiko." She told them calmly.

"How are they?" Jinta asked anxiously, Renji was surprised that Jinta was so caring.

"The infant is surprisingly fine for a child cut out before she was ready. Kurotsuchi-san, unfortunately, is not having the same luck. She woke up long enough to tell the child's name then slipped back to sleep. She's in intensive care; she lost a lot of blood. I even had to put up a barrier to make sure Kurotsuchi –taicho didn't make matters worse."

"Will she be okay?"

"Of course, she'll be fine her body was made to withstand this, it will take awhile to heal though."

"When can I see them?" Unohana looked uncomfortable.

"The judgment has been made. You are to leave with Michiko, Ururu will stay."

"Until Ururu's better?"

"No. You see, Ururu will be staying here permanently. Under the condition that you never see her again Michiko and you shall be allowed to leave."

"What!"

"I'm sorry, that's the deal."

"I don't like it."

"Please, Hanakari-san, Kurotsuchi-san has gone through a lot for this, please don't disregard it." She turned and walked away.

"I guess I'll escort you, kid." Renji snorted.

"I don't want to leave without her." Renji sighed and put a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you, you just watch out for the kid."

They walked to an open area to open a portal to the living world, a seated officer handed Jinta the baby. They opened the portal and rushed through, Jinta soon found himself in front of the Urahara shoten. The manager ran out when he saw him.

"Jinta-kun, you're alright!" He expressed genuine concern, something rare for him.

"I am, but she's not. Ururu, she had to stay behind with that monster." He snarled furiously. Urahara's eyes narrowed and took the bundle from Jinta peering at its contents. He regarded the infant with little interest or surprise.

"The kid's your responsibility now, Jinta you have to take care of it. What's her name?"

"Ururu named her Michiko."

"Michiko, child of thousand beauties. It suits her."

Nemu walked into the ward where her sister was recovering. She walked in to see her staring out a window; she casually turned her head to look at her. Her pretty black hair fluttered in her face falling in front of her eyes. Her eyes were full of calm hysteria, a quiet anguish. Her child was gone; she would never even get to hold the baby that almost killed her.

"Nee-sama, you're hurt." She was not angry at her for almost forfeiting her child. The first thing she said was acknowledging her new injuries. Her jaw was broken along with her wrist and few ribs, she covered in thin cuts.

"I'll be fine, I always am. You're the one who needs to be worried about. You lost your child after all." Nemu immediately cursed her blunt and honest nature, it something she could not help it; it was how she was designed. Ururu's eye ticked but she made no other expression of displeasure. That's the way she was, calm and collected no matter how she truly felt.

"I'll be fine, I always am. That is how we were designed Nee-sama." She repeated her sister's words.

"I will be fine. I have to be strong, because if I don't I won't be able to live."

-

-

-Omake-

Ururu was late. Jinta detested it when Ururu as late, then he had to get go fetch her from her high school. It was easier when they went to the same school. He really detested not being there to chase off the boys that followed her around. Ururu had grown into a lovely young woman. Her long jet black hair flowed loosely around her hips and seemed wrap around her. Her eyes were bright and innocent and often confused. Blue eyes were rare, making her rare. He heard shouting from the school it sounded like Ururu. He ran in to find Ururu back in a corner desperately trying to keep the boys from further damaging her clothes.

"Hey!" He hollered. The boys stopped and look at them then ignored him. Jinta ran over and beat the three boys senseless. Ururu watched whimpering slightly. Her shirt was partially torn and her skirt was torn up the side too. When he was sure that they were unconscious her took off his jack ad wrapped over Ururu's shoulders. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. It was an awkward one considered Jinta was a good deal shorter than Ururu causing his face to smooshed into her chest.

"Arigato Jinta-kun." She smiled. Her smiled turned to a frown.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Huh, no why?"

"Your nose is bleeding." She bluntly pointed out.

'Crap!' He hissed in his head.

-

-

-

Princess: Second chapter and the writing gets better. I liked writing the omakes and decided to make one for each chapter. Michiko is born, she'll play a large role later on and I enjoyed portraying Nemu as a big sister and Jinta as the love struck brat. Unfortunately I really didn't like this chapter myself, but the story gets better. I want more reviews darn it, many people read it but I got one review….. I really don't like you.

Reviews (only one )

gubgu434: Thank you for the review, and I'm glad I touched your heart like that, considering how badly the chapter was written.


	3. Fatherhood

Images flashed through his mind. Blood and death wracked at his mind. Black hair was mixing in a puddle of red blood. Normally blue eyes were dull with death. Pale hands contrasted the cold stones. She was whimpering tearfully as painful spasms shook her tiny form. Then he woke up.

"Dad." A pair of blue eyes bore into his dark ones. They blinked.

"Dad, it's time to get up." The eye's owner said. Jinta Hanakari, twenty-eight years old, sat up to see his lovely fourteen-year-old daughter in her middle school uniform, pouting at him.

"Dad, Kisuke-ji-san will get angry at you again." She huffed standing up, hands on her hips. Her wavy dark red hair cascaded down her back pushed out of her face by a single butterfly hairclip, her sapphire eyes blazed with the same spirit as his own.

"I'm coming Miko." He called her by her nickname, short for Michiko. He followed her down to the hall to the kitchen and sat with her while they ate breakfast. He watched as she went out the door, to school. He felt sad, knowing that she would eventually have to accept that she didn't belong anywhere. She wasn't human or shinigami, or even artificial being. She a mutt, a mix, she doesn't belong to one world or the other. Worst of all, in this world, she's a bastard child, born between foster siblings, a child of relationship frowned on by society. She was disgusting to them just because her mother had grown up with him in the manner of a sister. Even though they could not be farther apart.

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye Miko." He told her.

Miko ran outside onto the sidewalk into the sun. She skipped down the sidewalk and stopped in front to the park watching mothers and their children playing. She always wondered who her own mother was, but her father refused to tell her. She saw a ghost of a woman trying to grasp a child. It was sad to see, but Miko was used to it. She could see ghosts longer than she could remember.

"Where are you Mom?" She whispered so that only she could hear it. The alarm on her watch went off and she freaked.

"Great I'm going to be late" She grumbled she sped off to school, struggling to be on time. She was late of course; entering the room two minutes after the bell rang.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us Hanakari-san." Her teacher told her.

"I'm really sorry sir!" She shouted to no avail.

"Detention."

"But-"

"No buts now go to your seat Hanakari-san." Miko huffed and sat down; she noticed all the boys were drooling over her as usual. She sighed loudly, causing a few to giggle. Miko hated school, she hated it. She preferred fighting; she had inherited her father's rough nature. There was something about herself that didn't seem the same. Sometimes when she sparred with Kisuke-ji-san, she felt her humanity simply slip away. She felt as if she would kill and not care. Why this was, she might never know. Absorbed in her thoughts the day seemed to fly by. Soon she found herself sitting in detention. Her teacher hated her, she was sure. He hated her because she was her father's daughter. Her father had mellowed out over the years. Then again her father was a troublemaker, and she was born when he was only fourteen. So her teacher was probably trying to make sure didn't she end up the same way.

"Hanakari-san you can go now."

"Thank you sensei." She picked up her bag thinking of how angry her dad was going to be when she got home. She was late after all.

"It's a shame really, taking after your father more than your mother." Miko froze.

"What?"

"Your mother was sweet and quiet; your father was delinquent that knocked up his own sister." Miko didn't want to hear anymore. She ran out and all the way home. She rushed into the shoten and ran straight to her father who was scrubbing the hall.

"Oh Miko where were you, did you get detention again?"

"Dad."

"Yeah Hon?"

"Who's my mom?" Jinta sighed and stood up and put his large hands on her small shoulders.

"Miko, Hon, I'm not going to discuss this with you. It's hard."

"Was she your sister?" She felt her father's grip tighten on her shoulders.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From my teacher."

"Miko, your mother, I." He didn't really know what to say.

"Was she you sister?"

"Foster sister, she saved my life and brought me here. We grew up together here."

"So you weren't blood related." She mentally sighed in relief.

"Even so, our relationship would have been frowned upon." Miko scrunched up her face.

"Would have?" He smiled fondly, as if remembering.

"Your mother and I were never really together. I never even got to tell her I loved her."

"But then, how was I…..?" He grinned mischievously.

"That is a story for another day Miko." He began to scrub the floors again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Hon?"

"Did you really love Mom?"

"Enough to never love another woman, Miko, I'm twenty-eight, yet I've never been on a serious date. That is because I love your mother too much, even though I can never have her."

"Oh."

"Now go do your homework before I chew you out for being late."

"Fine. Can I spar with Kisuke-ji-san after?" Miko hated homework too, if it wasn't obvious.

"If he agrees." God he felt like such a dad. Well, he was after all. It was amazing what his daughter had done for him. That girl, the baby that almost caused her mother's death, had matured him into an adult. It was hard raising a baby and being in middle school. How people talked about him, and stared at him. The delinquent that knocked up his foster sister and raising the baby by himself.

"Geez, this is annoying." She grumbled writing down the answers to her homework. She twirled he pencil in her hand reading the next question.

"What's the point? I'm going to become an assassin anyway."

"You better hope you're joking young lady."

"Kisuke-ji-san?"

"You done yet, I heard you wanted to spar."

"It's good enough." She said slamming her book. She leapt to her feet agilely grabbing her staff.

Michiko was a natural born fighter. The combination of her father's rough nature and her mother's physiology designed to fight was powerful indeed. Urahara almost felt bad for her, he saw her inhumanity show when she fought. One day she would kill somebody and she would simply not care. Mayuri's influence spread even to a child he had only touched once.

He would always go easy on her but he never let her win. He wanted to give her something to aspire to. She was getting better every day. Ururu was like this too, back when she was young, she fought the same way. He wondered if he'd be barely fending off that child by now. Michiko fought with a staff and knew some hand-to-hand, Ururu was more about hand-to-hand and less about weapons. Ururu had her cannon but she preferred hand-to-hand. He had her pinned in a matter of minutes.

"Guess I lost Kisuke-ji-san." She laughed.

"Now for the usual penalty, go clean!"

"Hai!" She chirped. She scurried off.

She started with her father's room. She spun around tidying things up. She noticed that her father had forgotten to put his futon away. She picked up the pillow and found a rectangle under his pillow. She picked it up curiously and looked at it. She almost fainted when she saw it. It was a picture of a sixteen year old girl, a pretty girl. The girl had long ink black hair and big blue eyes, she had ivory white skin. The girl was wearing a white summer dress and a straw hat with a blue ribbon on it.

"Hey Miko?" Jinta walked into the room and froze. Miko was looking at his prized photo.

"Dad, who is this?" Jinta made a grab for it but Michiko was too quick.

"Dad?" She whispered urgently. He said nothing. Michiko looked at the picture again, this time she noticed the uncanny resemblance of herself.

"Dad, is this Mom?" She asked slowly. He stared for a moment then sighed.

"Yes, that girl is you mother, Tsumugiya Ururu."

"Tsumugiya…… what an odd name."

"Her original name was Kurotsuchi, but Kisuke changed it." She didn't look up from the photo

"Why?"

"He wanted to protect her from her father. Her father would beat her and her older sister."

"Did my grandfather kill her?"

"No.

"Who did kill her, or what?"

"Your mother's not dead Michiko." Michiko dropped the photo.

"Mom's alive?" She spun around with wide tearful eyes, not sad but hopeful.

"Last time I saw her." Michiko became angry.

"Then why the hell isn't she here? I find it hard to believe that she would abandon me!" Jinta looked away in shame.

"A deal was made that you got your freedom in exchange for Ururu's. You were allowed to leave as long as she stayed."

"Stayed where Dad?"

"Where she came from, where she was made. In the land of the dead." Michiko staggered backwards.

"You're joking, right Dad?" He shook his head.

"Michiko there are three known dimensions, there's this one, the Soul Society where dead souls go and the Hueco Mundo where hollows reside. You know hollows right Hon?"

"Yeah but, Dad, is Mom okay?" He nodded unsurely.

"I don't know. I wish I did."

"What about me Dad, am I half ghost?" He chuckled at such a statement.

"No Miko. You're half Ryoka, half Artificial soldier."

"Soldier, what are talking about?"

"As I'm sure you know by now, you're not human." He cut off by a shriek.

"No, I'm human I have to be!" She ran out of the room. Jinta picked up the photo.

"Sorry Ru, I know you would have wanted her to be younger when she knew this but I didn't have the heart to tell her." He let a few tears slip by his eyes.

"Man Ru, you've missed so much. You missed everything that you get from parenthood. You missed her first steps, first tooth, first words, and first day of school. I miss you though, Ru, she needs a mother." He looked fondly at the photo on the dresser. He was in his high school uniform with a three-year-old Michiko in his arms. Her first day of pre-school.

"Okay manager that's enough pictures." Jinta sighed getting tired from holding his three-year-old in his arms.

"Yeah Ji-san!"

"But our precious jewel is going to apart from all of us for the first time!" Urahara spazzed. Jinta sweat-dropped.

"It's just her first day of school, and now I'm going to be late for my first day of school."

"Something odd about a high-schooler is dropping off his kid for her first day of school."

"I'm going to get that a lot today and I hoped I wouldn't have to get it from you."

"Daddy I wanna go to school!"

"Alright Hon, come on." He walked along happy to see the next phase of his daughter's life beginning, and sad that her mother was missing it. Michiko's most noticeable feature was her hair, that was all she really inherited from him physically, although her skin was rather dark compared to her mother's. Michiko had her mother's eyes and facial structure. He dropped her off at the preschool and she adapted without a hitch. After he was satisfied that she was fine he ran to his own school. He was late.

"Why are you always late, you got detention again. Keep this up and you won't be able to stay on the team!" Karin yelled after class was over. Jinta scowled at her.

"I was dropping Miko off for her first day of school, and I'm ditching detention, tell him I had to pick up my sister." He had gotten into the habit of calling Michiko his sister to spare the cruel prejudices from his teachers.

"What Michiko's three now?"

"Yeah, I have to go pick her up from school."

"Well Yuzu and I are coming too."

"No, I'm her father so I'm picking her up."

"Yuzu and I are her aunties."

"Since when?"

"The more you argue the later you'll be."

"Fine whatever." He stormed off. Karin chased him with Yuzu in tow. They all walked a good number of blocks before they heard the laughter of children. They approached the school with Jinta in the front.

"I'm Hanakari Jinta; I'm here to pick up Michiko." He told the woman out front.

"Aw how cute, her big brother is here to get her. Where are your parents?" Jinta's eyebrow twitched.

"My parents have been dead since I was four. Michiko is my daughter." The woman blinked a few times.

"Oh, well, this is unusual." She faked a smile.

"What's unusual?" he expected the answer but he liked to make people uncomfortable.

"I mean, most parents your age put their children up for adoption, and even if they don't, normally the mother takes care of the child."

"Is that what you think?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes it is." Jinta chuckled exasperatedly

"Listen Lady, before you get on your high horse you might want to consider that I could possibly be a good dad. I don't neglect, beat, abandon or insult my daughter that makes me a hell of a better dad then a lot of dads out there. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't be a good dad to my little girl. On top of that her mom is dead so I take care of her and even if she was alive we would raise her together like all parents should. So shut the hell up and stop acting like you know everything." He spat at her feet and walked in catching the attention of a small red-head.

"Daddy!" Jinta's face melted into a warm fatherly smile.

"Hey Hon, how was your first day?" He scooped up his giggling daughter.

"Great!"

"Really now? Did you make new friends?"

"Uh-huh!" Jinta continued to chatter to his little daughter, such affection surprised the twins.

"Kisuke-ji-san." Kisuke looked up from what he was doing.

"What is it Miko-chan?"

"Who was my mother really? I know her name, but nothing else." Kisuke said nothing for a long time. He took in the face of the half hysterical girl.

"Your mother wasn't human."

"I hoped you wouldn't say that."

"But you knew." Michiko was quiet.

"I guess so; I was always faster and stronger than the other kids."

"I figured this day would come, your Dad's not too bright. It was only matter of time before he slipped."

"What my father did is another conversation, this is about my Mom." Kisuke raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Your mother Kurotsuchi Ururu was built to fight and kill. She was built to follow orders without question, decision making skills extremely limited." Miko blinked.

"Did she feel?"

"Feel?"

"Emotions. Dad gave me the impression that she didn't act very emotional." Kisuke considered his answer.

"Your mother could feel emotion. She felt affection for you and everybody at the shop. Her ability to show affection was more limited than feeling. Her father and sister showed her no love, even though her sister loved her and only her. She never learned how show what she felt. For most of her life she didn't even cry." Michiko smiled.

"It's nice to know she loved me."

"Loved you enough to stay with her creator who treats her like a machine."

"That's another thing, why are you acting like she's a robot or something?"

"In a manner of speaking she was." He smirked.

"A robot?"

"She was a synthetic shinigami. Her body was made up of compounds similar to flesh. Her blood was her only natural body part."

"Then how could she have me?"

"There in lies the question."

"Eh?"

"Never mind, is there anything else you wanted to ask?" Her face grew stony.

"Is she being held against her will?"

"Interesting, why do you ask?"

"I'm a teenage half-human girl; I need my mom."

"You're willing to risk death to save her?"

"Will it really be that hard?"

"More that you need to endure than overcome."

"I'm willing to fight for her."

"That's what I wanted to hear, grab your staff."

"Eh?"

"Well if you want to save her you have to continue your training right away."

"Hai!"

Michiko dreamt that night. She dreamt of the photo that showed her mother's face. The photo became a landscape with her mother standing and laughing. Her mother had not aged a day from when the photo was taken. She blushed madly when her father, twenty-eight, came in and wrapped his arm around her, holding up a camera. Michiko came in and her parents put on each of her shoulders. They were a happy family.

It was a nice dream while it lasted.

She woke up. Her father was shaking her awake.

"Hey Miko, time to get up."

"Yes Dad." She sat up slowly.

"Dad, I had a dream about Mom. All of us actually as a family."

"I've had that dream a lot, when I'm not having nightmares about the last time I saw her."

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to Mom the last time you saw her."

"She was hurt Miko, they cut her open to take you out, and then they left her."

"They left her for dead?" She whispered wide-eyed.

"No, she's too valuable to lose; she wouldn't die from a wound like that. She was bloody as hell; she walked knowing it would make things worse."

"Why?"

"To make sure that you, Nemu and I got away safely."

"Nemu?"

"Your aunt, Ururu's older sister."

"Dad?" Her blue eyes were downcast.

"Hmm?"

"Did Mom love you too?" There was a brief pause, and then he cracked up.

"I sure as hell don't know. I was terrible to her when we were kids. I don't even know why, I guess I felt stupid that a girl kept savin' my ass."

"Dad, didn't you say she saved your life?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, is that the reason you live with Kisuke-ji-san?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to your folks and could they see ghosts like us?" She was excited about learning about her heritage.

"My Dad had no powers whatsoever. My mother was a different story; she was a powerful priestess from a race similar to the quincies, a race known for unusual hair or eye coloration. They seldom interact with the modern world, living in secluded villages in the wilderness. My mother just happened to fall in love with a normal human. That's how I was born; she had her powers sealed shortly after as punishment for leaving behind her people, I of course inherited her exorcism abilities. My mother's people tried to take me back to 'my people' but my father put a stop to that."

"So you're not entirely human either?" He smirked.

"Diverse back round you have."

"I know, is anybody in my family normal?"

"Your grandfather."

"That's it? No grandmother on Mom's side?"

"Not that we know of."

"Do you think your folks would have loved me?"

"Well, I don't think that they would have been happy at me becoming a father at fourteen, but they wouldn't hold it against you."

"So they wouldn't hate me?"

"Nah, they'd chew me out for knocking up a teenage friend but, eventually, they'd be too busy fawning over you to be angry with me." He gave a hearty laugh, and Miko found herself giggling too.

"Dad tell me about when Mom saved your sorry ass."

"Watch your langue young lady."

"God you sound like a dad, what are you thirty five?"

Jinta was perched on his father's shoulders, he smiled brightly. It had been three years since his mother's horrible death. His father let him down and he scurried to the swings and sat down immediately beginning to swing back and forth. As father struggled to catch up with his rambunctious son Jinta noticed a girl on the swing next to him. She was pretty in his opinion she seemed to be older than him. He stopped swinging. She had really long black hair worn loose that fell further than the swing; her bangs were messy and hid her face.

"Hey!" He shouted at her. She pushed away her bangs showing pretty blue eyes.

"Hi." She spoke so softly he could barely hear her.

"What's your name, mine's Jinta!" He spoke so cheerfully it was almost obnoxious to the sullen girl.

"Ururu."

"Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"I don't have any."

"Oh, why don't we play together?"

"O-okay." He took her hand and they sent the entire day playing together. She pushed him on the swings. They played the sandbox although he crushed all the structures she made. Even so she always laughed and started over. The day came to an end and Jinta was led away by his father, Ururu waved good bye. Jinta held his father's hand and left looking over his shoulder at the pretty girl with the knee-length hair.

Ururu walked home by herself her hair swinging. She was rightfully proud of her hair; it looked like a silk tapestry. She smiled rethinking the day's events, it was rare that a child took interest in her and wanted to play. Without warning she felt a jolt of spirit energy. She spun around so fast her hair looked like a cape. She ran in direction that she felt it.

Mean while Jinta was practically skipping. His father struggled to keep up. Jinta suddenly stopped; a cold shiver shook his small body. His father asked him what was wrong. He turned to his father just have blood splattered on his face. He stared at his father, his eyes were blank. His father toppled down in front of his son. Three huge claw marks were sliced in his back, blood was pooling from his mouth.

"Daddy?" A creature stood above the corpse with the face of a skull.

"Well it was you with the tasty soul, I was mistaken." Jinta was too horror struck to say a thing.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind. It was the girl.

"Well another tasty soul, I'm in luck today!" Her eyes turned pale and she disappeared. She reappeared behind the creature and made a blow its head. She missed and the creature swiped at her with its claw and caught her by the hair. She was she was tossed around by the scalp. Eventually she grabbed a sharp rock and hacked at her long beautiful hair. Ururu stood up and ran head on to the creature and literally tore it apart. She was covered in blood and her hair, once a tapestry was now a tattered mess. Her silken locks were still tangled in the creature's claws. She touched her hair sadly. She proceeded to forget about her hair and help the child in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He didn't respond he was covered in his father's blood.

"I have to get you out of here." She pulled his frozen body onto her back and ran to her home, the Urahara Shoten. She sat him down on the floor of her bedroom and grabbed a pair of scissors. She cut her hair until was neat again, unfortunately it was almost up to the back of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair sadly. She then knelt down and patted his red hair.

"Do you have any family?" He shook his head very slowly.

"Come with me." She said softly taking his small hands in hers. He followed her clinging to the blood stained skirt of her denim jumper. She went into the backroom where a man was sitting.

"Kisuke-san." He glanced up and jolted.

"Ururu?! Why're you covered in blood and what happened to your hair!?"

"Kisuke-san, I am fine, this is Jinta, and his only family was killed today because the hollow was after him, he's part Wiccan, can he stay with us?"

"He has no other family?"

"None that he knows about." The man sighed.

"He can stay with us if no one comes to claim him." Ururu smiled.

"Come on Jinta-kun, you can share a room with me." Ururu took Jinta's hand and led him away.

"Wow, so Mom really did save your sorry ass!"

"Miko…." He warned.

"Kidding Dad." She laughed.

"Miko, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"With what?"

"Finding your mother."

"Of course, don't you want to see her Dad?"

"Yes, but I never came back because I was scared they would take you away from me, and I knew Ururu would never forgive me for that."

"I see." Her eyes fluttered downward. Then she got up.

"Later Dad. I'm going to train with Ji-san."

"Good luck." Miko was becoming a strong independent woman, just as he had always wanted her to be.

The next two months were filled with intensive training on Michiko's part. She was spending almost every waking hour working hard on her skills. She was getting better every day. The drive her mother gave her pushed past her limits. The dream of finally meeting her phantom mother was enough to get her to jump off a cliff with only a piece of thread to catch her. Michiko had always displayed inhuman qualities but now she could meet someone who would explain them.

Then the day came; she was leaving to rescue her mother, sweet and gentle. Kisuke had set up a portal. To prepare for her journey she was given money, food, a new staff and an outfit like those worn by natives along with a battle outfit. Her father told her hair clip was her mother's and to show her the picture of herself on her first day of preschool in her father's arms. She hugged her dad and promised to come back safe.

"Michiko."

"Hai?"

"I wrote down a contact that can get you into Serietei, her name is Akahana, she runs the Star's Inn. Tell her I sent you and she'll help you, she used to work patrol so she knows every flaw in the wall."

"Thank you Ji-san and you too Tessai-ji-san for making these clothes for me." She smiled.

"No problem, anything for our princess!"

"My mother was your princess before wasn't she?" A silence crushed them all.

"I guess since I'm the princess now that makes Mother your queen, don't worry the courageous princess will rescue her lovely mother!" With that she ran through the portal, she rushed through the purple Tunnel. She wanted to stop and look around but Kisuke warned her to get out soon as possible. She let her inhuman speed take over and she ran like the dickens. She saw the other end and rushed out only to trip on a rock and fall flat on her face. She sat up embarrassed and looked around. She clearly stood out with her blood red hair and sapphire blue eyes. The entire place looked like some pre-WWII village, the kind she had only seen in movies.

"Hey pretty thing, you lost?" She turned from her seat on the ground to see a fat, ugly middle aged man. He reached out and took hold of her chin.

"You looking for work sweetheart? I know a place where men pay a lot to have pretty girls like spend _time _with them." He smirked. A vein throbbed in her brow and without a second motion she used her staff to send him flying. She didn't explode surprisingly, she normally did, she was her father's daughter after all.

"Filthy old man." She sauntered off swinging her hips slightly. She paused when she noticed men were staring

"Well?! Take a picture, it'll last longer!" She snapped all the men scattered. For once she was glad to have her father's temper and attitude.

-

-Omake-

"She's been really weird since she visited that friend's house." Jinta sighed looking at his five-year-old daughter happily scribbling away with a black crayon.

"How do you mean?" Kisuke asked in a bored tone, he did admit it was nice having Michiko around. Even though having a kid could be troublesome, as he knew from raising both Ururu and Jinta.

"She keeps drawing pictures of girls and Moms….." He sighed.

"It's normal for a girl to wonder where her mom is." Kisuke chuckled.

"Daddy, Uncle Kisuke, how come I don't have a mommy?" She asked holding a picture in one hand.

"Uh…." Jinta's eyes were wide, how would he explain this.

"That's easy sweetie, your daddy gave birth to you himself!" He told her cheerfully.

"Oh! That makes sense!" She chirped. Jinta punched Kisuke in the head.

"Don't teach my daughter stupid things!"

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: For those of you who read this enjoy this chapter. We delve into Michiko as a person instead of an infant. Yeah she tries to be a hero and save her momma. I personally like writing Michiko, she's sort f a conflict between regular girl and tomboy. Her father raised her as boy, and she wanted to be more girlish. So yeah, she's superhuman and obsessed with Mom. The omake I thought was hilarious but others may not share my sentiment.

-

Reviews

gubgub434: Thank you for the kind review, I love getting it every chapter.

Sakura otome: You're awesome, thanks


	4. Daughter's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach yo

Michiko held up the paper Kisuke-Ji-San had given her. She asked around until she found the Inn. The Star's Inn was written on the sign. She walked in, she immediately drew all the attention in the room which she had been doing all day. Her hair was odd in the world of the living but here it was completely freakish. She walked up to the desk.

"May I help you young lady?" The woman at the desk asked her in a pleasant voice.

"I'm looking for the owner, Akahana. I need to speak with her."

"Alright." The woman led Michiko to the back room. Michiko stood by the door clad in a blue kimono with crimson fish painstakingly embroidered on the fabric. She walked in and almost had a heart attack. The woman, Akahana, had black hair and blue eyes. Akahana gave her a strange look.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you miss?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm sorry you look like someone I know."

"Alright, how can I help you?"

"I'm Hanakari Michiko; I'm the child of one of Urahara Kisuke's charges." She blinked.

"Oh, I see, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for my mother Kurotsuchi Ururu. She's a shinigami so I really need to find her and Kisuke-Ji-san said if anyone could get me in it would be you." Her words struck a chord with Akahana; she couldn't imagine why, then again, she was an ex-shinigami.

"I see, your mother, well there's no way I could refuse that. I had a daughter of my own but her father took her away from me." She said sadly.

"Oh."

"Come along dear you can stay for free, with me. That is of course if you're willing to humor me by acting like a daughter."

"O-okay." Michiko's heart was feather light, never once had she ever been in the company of girls other than school and the occasional visits from her aunties. Michiko had grown up with her father and his two male guardians. Maybe that was the reason that she longed to see her mother so badly because she so deeply wished for another female to relate to.

The next morning Michiko woke up refreshed. She walked down to find Akahana dealing with some difficult guests. One man grabbed her wrist roughly threw her across the room. Michiko rushed in struck the man with her staff. He tried to punch her but she bent backwards and jabbed her staff under his chin, catching him off guard and kicking him into a wall. She landed in a fighting position, her staff ready.

"Never attack a woman there's always someone to protect her if she can't protect herself!" The man was stunned that he was just beat up by a girl, a young one at that. He left, men laughing at him. Michiko went to help up Akahana and another woman ran to her aid as well.

"Are you alright Aka-chan?" Michiko blinked, this woman had bright red hair like her own father, brighter than her hair.

"I'm fine Suko." The woman smiled. Michiko went up to her timidly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's you, well you're an impressive young lady. You must be part wiccan, we have the same hair." Suko stated cheerfully. Michiko nodded.

"I am, my dad, he was half wiccan he's the one I got my hair from although its darker because my mom had black hair.

"Ah, what a coincidence, my son was a half breed."

"Was your son's name Jinta?" Suko froze.

"Yes actually."

"Because, he's my dad." Suko froze.

"My son, Jinta?"

"Yeah." Miko soon found herself in a huge bear-hug from the dainty-looking woman. Miko blinked.

"Well Aka-chan, isn't this wonderful, how is he?"

"Oh, he's great we have a good life at the shop."

"Shop?" Oh that's right she died when he was little boy, before he met her mother his only love.

"Well after you and his father died he went to live with ex-shinigamis and a little girl not human, named Ururu, my mother.

"So my little one married." Miko didn't answer at first.

"No, he loved her dearly but, they never married, my parents. They were separated shortly after I was born."

"Oh, I see, is he happy?"

"He has me, so he's happy a lot of the time. But, ever since I was little, I always noticed some form of melancholy in him. It wasn't until I was older that I figured it was because my mom was gone."

He really loved her and she was taken away for my sake. I always felt guilty once I found out, I felt as if I had taken my father's love away."

"But darling, aren't you dead?"

"No, I'm here to bring my mother back to her family. The shop will have their Princess back."

"Yes Suko, Kisuke-sama sent her here and can bring her back." She smiled.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah."

"How sweet."

Michiko spent the next few days training with Akahana, she taught her to deflect swords with her staff. Akahana was duly impressed with Miko's skills as a martial artist. Like her mother Miko had a Martial artist's body and had a boatload of natural talent.

"Well dear, I think you're about ready to go forth to the Serietei!" Akahana chirped pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Akahana, for everything. Tell me, why are going are you going through so much trouble for me."

"You are risking everything to save a mother whom you have never met, why?"

"She saved me; she sacrificed the freedom she guarded to save her baby. This is the least I can do to repay her. It's my fault my father is miserable and my fault my mother is trapped in torment, all because I was born."

"I doubt they see I that way, you didn't ask to be born so how is it a fault of yours. I'm sure they love you, if they were angry with you your mother never would have given up her freedom for you."

"I guess, but I still owe her."

"I'm glad for that."

"Hm?"

"You love your mother as you should. I think you're ready to enter Serietei."

"Really?" She yipped.

"Yes it's time."

Akahana walked along the wall of the Seretei with Miko trailing behind her. Michiko was wearing Akahana's old uniform with her staff disguised as a zampacto. Her beautiful red hair was tied in a ponytail that drooped down her back. Akahana led her to a cracked area.

"Remember Miko-chan, you're a member of squad twelve and your zampacto is Kouchou." She tapped a cracked stone and a small door opened in the stones.

"You're on your own from here on out."

"Thank you for everything Akahana."

"Don't worry about it." Michiko slid into the door. It closed behind her. She took a deep breath and started to walk. She was told to find either Abarai-tiacho or Kurosaki-taicho. She walked and walked and walked. It was so confusing; the halls were twenty different forms of chaos. She swore at whoever idea it was to make this place so damn complicated. She eventually stumbled on a garden and sighed. She had finally found a distinguishing mark in this maze. She walked to the pond and splashed water on her face. She sighed until; of course a small foot shoved her head under water. She instinctively grabbed her attacker and threw her into the pond. It was incredibly awkward but she managed. She ripped her head from the water.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She suddenly felt bad; the person she had thrown into the pond was a little girl wearing a white and red kimono shirt and pants. There were two pinwheels on the top part. She had her hair in a ponytail; her hair was white as winter snow. Her eyes were hazel green.

"You're not supposed to be here, this for fuku-taichos, taichos and their families only."

"Oh really, then I'm sorry and since you're obviously not a taicho could you tell me where I could find Abarai-taicho."

"Why should I tell you fire head?!"

"Because I'm twice your size and more experienced and could kick your butt if need be."

"You wouldn't dare, I'm Hitsugaya-taicho's daughter and Histugaya-fuku-taicho's daughter." Michiko grabbed the girl by her collar.

"Oh really, you must be packing some serious power. Too bad I don't care." She smiled maliciously. She felt someone throw a pebble at her head.

"Oh what now?" A boy hung upside down from a tree. His hair was spiky and black and his eyes were mahogany brown.

"Geez I know Yukiko can be a brat, but you could put her down."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's pretty brave of you to attack her though. Histugaya-taicho is ultra protective of his wife and triplets."

"Okay, but who are you."

"Kurosaki Kaien."

"I'm going to assume that Kurosaki-taicho is your father."

"Yeah what of it?"

"Could you take me to him?"

"Why should I?"

"My name is Hanakari Michiko; I'm a friend of his sisters, the twins."

"Oh so, I'm going to believe you."

"You better kid."

"Kid? You're hardly older than me."

"So I'll bet I'm ten times more mature!"

"Are not!"

"You will you two shut up." Yukiko shouted.

"You, Hanakari, why do you need to speak to Abarai and Kurosaki?"

"Because I need to find my mother!"

"Oh really? Why can't you do that on your own?"

"Because my mother is Kurotsuchi Ururu!" They paused.

"As in first-seat Kurotsuchi?"

"Yeah….." Michiko stared warily.

"Oh well that's a whole different story." Kaien stated crossing his arms. Michiko scrunched up her face.

"It is?"

"Well yeah, if you're her daughter that means you're the family of a taicho and fuku-taicho. You're allowed to be here." She sighed angrily.

"Look are you going to take me to your dad or not?"

"Yeah, yeah just come on fire head."

"Fire head? How creative." She scowled. Kaien turned to look at her. He gave her a critical once over.

"What?" She got very uncomfortable.

"You're kinda cute." He said with a straight face. That resulted in a right hook.

"That hurt!" He hollered.

"Yeah and I'll make it hurt more if you ever call me cute again!"

"Heh, the mighty Kaien got his butt kicked." Giggled Yukiko.

"Shut it Yuki No. 1!"

"No. 1?"

"Her sister's name is Yukihana."

"That's dumb named two sister similar things."

"Tell that to their dad, if you live I'll be surprised." Miko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Keep your comments to yourself."

"Feisty." He grumbled grinning.

"You're asking for a slap little boy." Her red hair almost looked like actual flames.

"You're pretty bold for a Kurostuchi girl."

"That's because I'm also a Hanakari girl. I'm bold and fearless and I have a helluva temper." She smirked. Kaien didn't say anything else but he walked away with Yukiko and Michiko following him. They walked through the halls and all eyes were on Miko. She followed close behind Kaien brushing against the boy several times causing him to blush. Miko seemed to be completely unaffected by it. Except for her long hair and female clothes she was practically raised as a boy; and had to beg her father to stop buying her overalls, baggy pants and t-shirt so she could own skirts. As such she wasn't the type to get mushy over a boy.

"Are we almost there?" Miko grumbled impatiently.

"Keep your Yukata on! Or not…" He smirked and that was rewarded with a flower pot to the head.

"Ever say that again and I'll freaking murder you!" She said adding on a kick. The door nearby opened and Michiko looked up to an intimidating man with orange hair. Miko froze and looked up at the man. The man glanced down at Kaien then at Michiko.

"Kaien what did you do?" The man sighed. Michiko recognized this man from the pictures at the Kurosaki clinic. He was Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-taicho, I apologize! I didn't mean, he was!" She couldn't speak properly.

"You must be Michiko, the brat's kid."

"You're talking about my dad?"

"Of course. By the way what did Kaien do?"

"He uh, was making lewd comments." Ichigo took hold of his son's ear.

"I'm sorry for that, he will be punished. Come into my office." Michiko timidly followed him into his office and sat in a chair.

"So I'm guessing you're here to rescue your mother." Miko nodded.

"Well then I'll do everything in my power to help. Renji will too, he likes your mom, he thinks she's sweet. On top of that you look like him so you pose as some long lost relative."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it; I like your mom too. She's nice."

"Oi! Ichigo!"

"Ah perfect timing Renji."

"Hm?"

"See this girl here, she look familiar?"

"No….." He had seen this girl before yet he hadn't…..

"Her name is Hanakari Michiko; I believe you've met her before."

"Michiko?! As in Ururu's kid?!"

"The one and only." She replied, this man oddly had red hair like her.

"Hey kiddo, haven't seen you since you were a newborn! You look like your mom, good thing too."

"Eh?"

"Your dad looked scared out of his mind when he was holding you. I'm glad your mother named you too, who knows what awful name the brat would have given you!" He began laughing.

"My…..mother named me?"

"Yeah didn't you know?" Michiko shook her head.

"I guess I had always assumed my dad named me, since my mother's never been around." She remembered those days as a child. Ever since she knew it took two to make a kid she wondered who her mother was. Every mother's day she and her father would lock themselves in their respective rooms. Her father in mourning; while Miko would be sitting in her room looking in the mirror picking out features she imagined were her mother's. Her eyes had been easy to figure out but she never would have guessed how much she really resembled her mother. She eventually grew out of her habit of staring in a mirror. The minute she saw her mother's photo she immediately got back into the habit soon after. She did look like her mother to a very frightening accuracy.

"Do you want to see her?" Michiko whipped her head up so fast she swore she got whiplash.

"Really I could meet her?"

"No, you can't meet her, but you can see her." Michiko nodded her hair fluttering. Renji chuckled at her cuteness.

"Come on kiddo." She followed him like a puppy. He walked a ways then stopped. He gestured to a trio of people standing in a training field.

"The short girl is your mother." He told her. Michiko looked out and saw her. Her breath caught in her lungs. She was beautiful. Her hair was jet black and very long and in low pigtails tied underneath her ears. She wore no jewelry of any kind. Her eyes were sapphire blue like Miko's; they shone in a sad way almost giving the feeling of rain. Her skin was as pale as winter snow. Miko's own skin was darker. Oddly enough she looked so young; barely seventeen if she guessed even though she was told the girl was over a hundred years old. This girl of melancholy beauty was her mother. She couldn't be more proud. The daughter of an exorcist priest, son of a high priestess, and her mother a creature of science built to be strong, beautiful, immortal somewhat like was the Frankenstein monster was supposed to be.

"Ururu! Gather the results from the lab! Nemu, oversee the training of the subordinates." Both her mother and aunt nodded and walked in separate directions. They exchanged a silent glance before parting. Her mother was heading towards them. She smiled but Renji shoved her into a room behind them. She watched from a crack as she came close.

"Ah Ururu-chan." Renji shouted catching her attention. She smiled and came over.

"Abarai-taicho."

"I've told you every time that "san" is fine."

"Heh, gomen." Her mother seemed in good enough spirits. Renji however seemed upset.

"Is that new?" He asked. Miko couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about.

"What?"

"The bruise on your neck."

"Oh, that, I was just…."

"Has he been hitting you again?" Her mother looked terrified.

"Ururu, I told to come to me if he hurt you." She turned her head away. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your problem." His eyes narrowed.

"Ururu, you can't think about only yourself, don't you ever want to see your daughter." Her mother's eyes widened.

"Of course I think of her, I think about her every day. I wonder if she's happy."

"Knowing that bratty kid is her dad I remain unconvinced." He snorted.

"I've told you before, he's a nice guy, and he'd be a good dad."

"Yeah right, he's a regular delinquent that kid'll be smoking by fifteen. I heard he did that when he was fifteen."

"He stopped."

"Only when you told him to." He smirked.

"You sound as if I have some sort of influence over him."

"Hell yeah you do, I mean Ururu, come on. He will do anything to make you happy."

"Oh that's not true, he barely even likes me." Michiko sweat dropped, was her mother serious, her dad was head over heels in love.

"Ururu!"

"Coming Mayuri-sama! I have to go, good day!" She attempted a smile but it was still laced with fear of what her father would do to her.

"Bye……" He whispered, what was that look in his eyes, that faraway look he was giving her mother.

"She's so, so, beautiful….." Michiko whispered.

"Yes she is….." She didn't like that look he was giving her mother, not at all.

"So you're a friend of my mother."

"Yeah I look after her since your dad's not around to."

"How did she get hurt?"

"I'm sure you're aware by now that her creator, father, whatever the hell you wanna call him, abuses her."A tone of bitterness was strung in his voice.

"Why?"

"To punish her I imagine, to him she's just another tool for him to use."

"You look out for her."

"I care about her, so I do my best to protect her." Michiko decided to avoid being blunt and asking him 'that' question. He took her to the 10th squad to borrow a kimono from Momo. When he arrived he got a warm welcome from Momo.

"Renji, I'm so happy you're here!"

"Hey Momo, can I talk to Toushiro-kun."

"Sure! Shiro-chan!"

"Just a minute!" He came in looking horribly stressed.

"Piece of advice, never have triplets, I only have two with me but they're driving me up the wall."

"Yeah well Ryuu is a little hell raiser and his sister's a drama queen. Toushiro, meet Michiko, Ururu's little girl." He mumbled something along the line of 'Hitsugaya-taicho'.

"Ah the brat's kid?"

"Yup."

"She's surprisingly cute."

"She takes after her mom."

"Good thing."

"Why does everyone keep saying that, he's not that bad anymore." She rummaged through her kimono and pulled out a photo of him holding her with a smirk. She was smiling and laughing.

"See!" They examined the photo.

"I guess he doesn't seem so bad."

"He isn't!"

"Whatever, you needed a kimono, I doubt they'll fit you Renji."

"It's for Michiko!"

"Good because I doubt you'll woo you-know-who dressed in Momo's kimono." His face turned as red as his hair.

"Shut up!"

"Come on, this will be so fun!" Momo shrieked yanking her like rag doll. After what felt like day but was only half an hour she emerged in a deep green kimono with ruby and sapphire flowers embroidered on the fabric. During the session Michiko spoke of her mother and the life she had with her father. Momo spoke of her life with her husband and her children.

"Now that you're taicho family you gotta look the part. Oh you look so cute!" She giggled. Michiko found it hard to believe that such a warm and open woman married such a cold and grouchy man. Opposites attract she supposed. She sat still while Momo pinned up her hair with an anemone.

"You look lovely your mother would be proud!" Momo gushed.

"Hey, um, Histugaya-fuku-taicho……."

"Momo-san is fine."

"Um, right, Momo-san, does Abarai-taicho, 'like' my mother?"

"I think they are both fond of each other why?"

"No I mean like, as in how you and your husband like each other."

"Oh, like that……"

"Yeah. I just saw him looking at her as if…"

"I believe firmly that Renji-kun loves her, I can't say whether or not his feelings are returned."

"Oh, well, why does he love her?"

"Why do I love my husband? No one knows why we love who we love. Renji probably developed his love while those years he was watching over her. She's a sweet girl. I've spoken with her many times and her sister, but neither of them have really been in love, you can tell by their expressions."

"My dad loves her a lot."

"I'm sure he does."

"I wanted us to be a family, but maybe I'm not being considerate of others."

"Yes maybe, life is full of choices. Would it be selfish of you to take her away from Renji without considering her feelings, just because you wanted a mother? Perhaps she so wants her little girl to be happy that she would be willing to make that sacrifice for you. It's a question of considering feelings of all parties."

"Easy for you to say living your dream life with your dream husband with your little dream kids."

"It wasn't always this wonderful." Her face grew sad.

"Really?"

"Yes, we suffered many atrocities, both of us. I was betrayed by my captain it took me years to recover from my delusions; he stood by me; even when I tried to kill him. When I recovered he was there holding me and we had our first kiss." She looked like an old woman remembering her time as a girl, in a good way….

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about, things will work out for you, everyone may not be happy in the end but hopefully you will."

"That sounds selfish."

"Perhaps, but don't the people around you want you to be happy." She was right, Dad, Mom, Kisuke, Tessai, Renji, the twins they all did so much for her to make her happy. She didn't deserve it she had been a sign of misfortune for many of them especially her parents. Renji too now that she thought of it.

A thought occurred to her father had told her he and her mother never been together in any way, then how was she born? Was she maybe Renji's daughter? No, that didn't make sense, but neither did a baby without, well, the deed. Then again, her life didn't make sense any longer, seriously. She was the daughter of a human and artificial life form, and she didn't know what the hell she was! She wanted her mother to return with her but would her mother be content with that? Her mother after all had barely aged in fifteen years, was she immortal? Would her daughter age at the same pace? Momo noticed her troubled look.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know what the hell I am! That's the matter!" she began to cry, Renji burst into the room.

"What's the matter?"

"She's just venting leave her alone." Momo tsked shooing him away.

"It's okay to cry Michiko."

"I want my mama I want to be her daughter! I'm sick of all of this drama! I want her, I want my mommy…" She eventually fell into sobs. Momo comforted her.

Meanwhile Ururu sat in the quarters she shared with her sister. She was staring wistfully at a photograph Renji and Ichigo had managed to smuggle to her. It was Kisuke, Tessai, and Jinta in front of the shop, Jinta was holding their little girl in his arms, she was still a baby. They were all smiling for the camera, Ururu stroked the smooth surface.

"Michiko, I wonder what she's doing now." Nemu walked in and saw her sister staring at the photo quietly.

"Nee-sama, do you think she is happy?"

"I do." Nemu knelt down by her.

"Mayuri-sama wishes to speak with you."

"Does he now?"

"You should go see what he wants….."

"I should." She got up and hid the photo under a loose floor board along with other treasures. She walked down the solemn halls thinking that they reminded her of the Urahara Shoten. She wanted to return there so very much. She came to the lab where her father was working, normally she and her sister would stand there patiently until he thought of a task for each of them. She walked timidly to him with her head down, not saying a thing.

"Ah, Ururu, took you long enough."

"I apologize Mayuri-sama; I hope it was not too inconvenient for you." He slapped her, fairly lightly, but hard enough to hurt.

"It was now I would like you to meet Kunonaske Hiroto." He gestured to the frighteningly handsome man behind him; his beauty was one that expressed cruelty.

"Nice to meet you." She told him timidly. He walked forward and boldly grasped her chin and forced her to face him. He smirked.

"You're cuter up close."

"Pardon?"

"I said you're cuter up close. Your eyes are more vibrant and I can see the peach highlights of your skin and the ocher shades of your hair. I like her Kurostuchi-taicho; you're sure she can conceive and carry a child to term."

"Positive, she has done so before."

"Oh so she is not pure?" Hiroto raised an eyebrow.

"Artificial impregnation, I used the male gene from a boy she knew. There was never any such contact."

"What happened to the boy and child?"

"Both disposed of."

"I see, I'll take her."

"Mayuri-sama?"

"I see then the deal is secure, one of my daughters for a strong trading link with your family."

"Mayuri-sama."

"Ururu, meet your future husband."

"What?" She whispered.

"Okay I'm done." Michiko whispered wiping away remaining tears away still clutching Momo.

"Oi! Momo! Are you almost done Abarai-taicho needs to be somewhere." He strode in calmly and stole a kiss from her lips. She giggled girlishly and Histugaya glanced at her. Renji came in behind him. He ruffled her hair.

"Hey kiddo, look cute."

"Thank you."

"You're going to pose as my niece, Abarai Miko; whom I recently reunited with during a trip through the Academy."

"Okay."

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." She obediently followed the older man. They met several people all to whom he introduced her as his niece. She was quiet and polite to all she met, which she hated but she was supposed to be shy and out of her element. Everyone was entranced by her and found her quite pleasant. Renji made sure she was comfortable and told her he had an errand to run. She eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

He walked from his division and pulled a parcel out from his robe. It was wrapped in several layers of newspaper. He knew what lay within though. It was a gift for Ururu, a blue glass flower. She had made an off handed comment that her father never let her keep flowers in her quarters claiming they made a mess and died quickly. She loved flowers, when he had stayed in the shoten when she was younger she always had vases full of dried flowers. He had loved to see her face light up whenever Tessai, Kisuke, or even Jinta occasionally bring her home a flower. He saw her running towards him and stuck the flower back in his clothes.

"Abarai-san!" She ran and buried her face in his chest.

"Ururu-san what's the matter?" She sniffled for a few moments then jolted away.

"Gomen ne, Abarai-san, Nee-sama was working and I needed to tell someone."

"What, did he hit you again?" He noticed that her cheek was red and swollen.

"Well, yes, but that's not the problem."

"What did he do?"

"I'm really sorry to dump my problems on you but….."

"Abarai-san, I'm getting married."

-

-Omake-

"Hey Histugaya-fuku-taicho….." Michiko asked.

"Just call me Momo-chan!"

"Right, Momo-chan, don't you find it strange how much my father and Abarai-san are alike."

"I've never met your father."

"Well they have the same rough attitude, red hair, and they both have a thing for my mother."

"That is weird, are you sure they're not related?" Michiko gasped. She put the image of her father next to Renji.

'Oh my god could Renji be my dead uncle from a past life or something? No wait my dad's past life, then he wouldn't' be my dad! Dammit this is confusing!' She thought furiously.

"Miko-chan, are you alright?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Yo, it's been awhile but I wanted to edit the chapter. I gave Shiro-chan triplets because he handles stress so badly. I just loved the idea of Hitsugaya trying to work with three screaming kids running around his office because he was babysitting that day. Undoubtedly Matsumoto would be instigating them. The image just tickles me. Yeah that was the inspiration behind that. I once read a fanfic pairing Renji and Ururu, so I figured, why not add that.

(Checks review box and moths flies out.)

I should be more used to this by now, my preference for writing obscure stuff. What can I say, it's so much more fun to write about minor characters, there's less about them.


	5. Children of The Powerful

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach okay!

-

-

Michiko sighed loudly, still being forced to be confined in the Captain's quarters. She looked around, the place was a mess. She sighed loudly how long must she be confined here? She wanted to see her mother again, the melancholy beauty. Her black hair and sad blue eyes were quite enchanting she understood why her father and Renji and fallen for her. She saw her own reflection would she one day be enchanting the hearts of young men with her own blue eyes. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Kaien. He smiled at her; she blinked and closed the door in his face.

"Wait!" She hesitantly opened the door a crack.

"Yes?"

"Miko, I want you to come play with us!" She was quiet.

"Who is, us?"

"Your fellow taicho and fuku-taicho relations." She was quiet again.

"Abarai-san told me to stay here."

"He's probably going to put the moves on your mother so he won't be back for awhile. On top of that it would be better to know the other kids so you'll socialize." She considered his offer, they were about the same age he was probably younger than her. She decided no harm could come from it.

"Alright."

"Ururu I won't let you get married!"

"Renji-kun?" She blushed when she realized what she said.

"Gomen ne!" She added quickly

"No, I like it when you call me Renji-kun." He told her slowly.

"Renji-kun, why do you always help me?"

"I promised Jinta and myself I'd look after you….."

"You don't have to do all this."

"I want to."

"How will you stop me from getting married? You wouldn't be able to convince my father."

"I'll marry you." He told her. Her face grew flushed and twitchy.

"Abarai-taicho, you don't have to do that for me."

"I want to."

"Abarai-taicho doesn't need to marry me in order to help me."

"I love you Ururu, that's why I'm doing this."

"Abarai-taicho?"

"I know you probably don't feel the way I do but I still care about your happiness!" She looked down softly.

"I feel great affection for Abarai-taicho but I do not know how to express what I feel." She turned away blushing.

"You can start by this." He pulled her face to his and pressed against her mouth. Then he woke up.

He was in a room, in a futon. He saw Ururu walk into the room with a bowl of cold water. She blinked in surprise. She knelt down next to the bed and placed the bowl on the floor. She wet a towel and wiped his brow with it. He realized he was lying in her bed. He forced himself to block the onslaught of perverted images coming to mind. She luckily didn't seem to notice.

"You fainted." She told him quietly.

'Way to go Renji, that's real manly. She'll be sure to want you now!' He scolded in his head.

"I carried you back to my rooms, I know this may be inappropriate and I'll be punished if Mayuri-sama finds out but my rooms were closer." He couldn't imagine how stupid he must have looked being slung over her shoulder.

"No, thank you Ururu-chan. It was kind of you." She looked down embarrassed. Then she smiled gently.

"I'm glad." He sat up and noticed she had made him some tea. He hesitantly took it and took a long sip.

"Delicious." He sighed and she grinned at him. He loved it when he made her happy.

"That reminds me I have a gift for you." He told her reaching into his clothes. Ururu perked up. He handed her the parcel she unwrapped it. He enjoyed her confused and astonished expression. The minute she laid eyes on the flower her expression softened.

"For me?" He nodded. Her eyes welled up with tears and she smiled, incredibly touched by the gift. She hugged him tightly.

"Domo arigato Renji-san." She whispered. His face flushed heavily at the feeling of her soft chest pressing against his and her smooth hands brushing his neck. He could have stayed like that forever. Of course all good things must come to an end.

"Ururu, what do you think you're doing you little harlot!" He watched in horror as Mayuri yanked her away by her black hair. He pulled her up to his face and snarled.

"How dare you embarrass me, you're getting married soon and here I find you alone with another man!" She whimpered as he tugged harder on her hair. Renji knew he would regret this but he ran over and punched Mayuri in his freakish face. He dropped Ururu who collapsed in pain.

"Don't you ever hurt her again!" He roared. Mayuri pulled out his sword and attempted to strike Renji, but hit Ururu instead. She jumped in front of him to prevent him from getting hurt.

"Enough, I apologize Mayuri-sama. Nothing happened, and you'll be punished if you draw your blade against another taicho." He glared at her. He yanked his zampacto from her shoulder, she yelped. She clutched her bleeding shoulder.

"It's time for you to leave Abarai-taicho." He picked up the papers containing the flower knowing Mayuri would crush on sight. He spared her one last glance, any part of the happy girl he had known moments before had disappeared beneath an indifferent shell.

"When is my wedding Mayuri-sama, as he is of a prestigious family I assume there will be a ceremony?"

"In one week child, enjoy your freedom while you can."

'What freedom?' She laughed bitterly in her mind. She waited until he was long gone before she fell to her knees and wept hopelessly. What freedom? She wanted her daughter; she wanted to make her own decisions! She wanted to live in a traditional Japanese home by the sea, she wanted to live there with her sister and daughter, Jinta-kun, Kisuke-san, Tessai-san and Abarai-san. She wanted to eat her favorite foods, go on picnics and play in the surf! Why must she be continuously denied her happiness? She remained strong for the sake of her sanity but there was so much she could take.

"So this is where you all hang out?"

"Yup, now let me introduce you." Kaien swept his arm in a broad motion.

"You already met Yukiko, the girl with the silver hair is her sister Yukihana, and the young boy is their brother Ryumaru." He pointed to the triplets standing together. Ryumaru had black hair, Yukihana had silver and Yukiko had white hair. All three had the same bright green eyes.

"This is my younger sister Amanohara." He pointed to a young girl with bright orange hair and indigo eyes. She smiled at her.

"And that little guy is Haruka, the kid of Kyoraku-Taicho and Kyoraku-Fuku-taicho of the eighth division." A boy with serious indigo eyes and thick wavy brown hair stared at her with critical eyes.

"We're going to have a new addition soon; Matsumoto-fuku-taicho is having a baby soon."

"Hi."

"Everyone this is Michiko, she's posing as Renji-san's niece but she really Kurotsuchi-chan's daughter." They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello." A sweet, delicate voice chimed behind them.

"Ah! Hadankyouhana-chan!" Shrieked Amanohara. She looked to see a very delicate-looking girl. Her eyes were delicate lavender and her black hair was partially tied up to keep it from dragging on the ground. Her face was shy and delicate. She was wearing a yukata but it was of high quality.

"That's a long-ass name." Michiko remarked.

"Who is this?" Her way of speaking was almost annoyingly polite.

"She's Michiko, Kurotsuchi-chan's daughter."

"She's quiet lovely. So exotic too, unlike me." Was she fishing for a compliment, this new girl was gorgeous. While Michiko was indeed exotic but plain when compared to a beauty like what's her name.

"T-thank you." She mumbled, there was something about her that made her nervous.

"You can call me Kyou-chan, that's what everybody calls me." She held out her hand beckoning Miko to shake it.

"You can call me Miko-chan." She shook her hand hesitantly. It struck her later while she was playing with the other children that Michiko never learned who Kyou-chan was the daughter of. Michiko decided it probably wasn't important and continued playing with the others.

"Abarai-taicho!" Mayuri had been following him.

"We still have matter to discuss."

"Do we?" He asked, he was still angry about him injuring Ururu.

"Why are you harassing my creation?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ururu, it is vital she remains pure and untouched. She's a perfect candidate for his bride! If you have interest in her you'll have to act on it somewhere else. She is promised."

"What makes her so perfect?"

"She's quiet and submissive like a doll, and he finds her attractive."

"She's not a doll, is this what she wants?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, I'm going to come out and say it. Kurotsuchi-taicho, I want to marry your daughter."

Hadankyouhana climbed through her window as quietly as she could. However her efforts were in vain. As her father's voice rang through her room.

"Where were you?"

"Otou-sama!" She shrieked falling into the room.

"I asked where you were, Hadankyouhana."

"I was playing with the other children." She said quietly.

"Do they know who you are" He asked coolly.

"No."

"I do not want you sneaking out again, do you understand."

"Hai." She was quiet and looking at her feet.

"Hadankyouhana, I'm not doing this to be cruel to you, understand that. You are my heir, and my only child. I lost your mother, they say she was ill but I'm positive it was poison. I have hidden you all these years to keep you safe. Do you wish to die as your mother?"

"Iei Otou-sama."

"Good, don't sneak out again."

"Hai."

"You are the future of the Kuchiki clan, Hadankyouhana. Please be mindful."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

Nemu had finished her duties and was given the rest of the day to practice her kido skills. She walked to her quarters to change into a clean kimono. She found her sister sitting curled up in a corner her eyes red from crying. She was solemn and her cheek was red and her shoulder was caked with dry blood. Mayuri had been cross with her.

"Nee-sama."

"Ururu-chan, what happened?"

"I am getting married."

"Oh. To whom?" When it came to Nemu and occasionally Ururu, they believed that marriage was something of convenience, neither of them ever experiencing love. Ururu knew it could be for marriage but Nemu was till unaware.

"His name was odd, I'm afraid I don't remember it." To the ordinary person such a sight would be strange; sister having casual conversation while one of them was critically injured. Ururu adjusted her hold on her shoulder; more blood ran over her hand.

"I see."

"Abarai-san was here earlier. Mayuri-sama got angry with me for being alone with him."

"Oh so he stabbed you because of that?"

"He was trying to stab Abarai-san, I stood in front."

"Well I'll tend to your wounds" the sister seldom let others ted to their wound for their blood itself was poison like their father's.

Michiko had returned from her romps with the other children recently. She sat down with a cup of tea to relax. Without warning Renji stormed in slamming the door behind him. She trudged across the room, took some of the tea and sat down across from her.

"Damn fool, how dare he laugh at me?"

"What happened?"

"Your mother's getting married." She almost dropped her tea.

"What?"

"Yeah Mayuri forced her into an arranged marriage to some guy that will undoubtedly treat her badly like him! I asked if I could marry her instead and he laughed at me!"

"You asked to marry her?" He froze.

"Uh, I, well….."

"Don't worry about it I already knew." No duh she knew, it was obvious.

Ururu was tidying up her quarters. It was only a few days until the wedding. Her sister had gone ahead to the training grounds. She was just putting away her futon when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She yelped in a surprise as she felt herself lifted up. She tried to wiggle out of the arms. The person put her down and spun her around.

"Kunoaske-san?!"

"Hello Kurotsuchi-san." His cruel eyes bore into her uncertain ones. He pulled her against him; she attempted to struggle out of his grip, but did so in vain.

"I'm not letting you get away." He hissed. Her eyes widened.

"Kunoaske-san, this is very inappropriate." She whimpered.

"Are you worried about getting punished, I have permission to do whatever I please to my future wife."

"Kunoaske-san please, no."

"However you will be punished if you refuse me in any way."

"Please….. no…." She managed.

"You're my wife in practice if not by law." He shoved against a wall she yelped in protest. She knew she could not refuse him but she made a show of it hoping he might lose interest if she continued to struggle and cry. Unfortunately it did not discourage him at all. He had gotten one of sleeves completely off and the other still clinging to her injured shoulder. He was about to kiss her when she heard an unmistakable clang. She collapsed to her knees and looked to her rescuer; it was Renji on time of course.

"Abarai-san…." She managed to whimper.

"Ururu! Are you alright? I came by to make sure your shoulder was okay but I find him….." He knelt down to where she lay shaking on the floor.

"I'm his future wife he had every right to treat me that way." Her voice was shaking.

"BULLCRAP!" Renji shouted; she glanced up startled. He pulled off his Haori trying to ignore her flinch and wrapped it around her.

"I'm taking you to the fourth division, you need to get some actual help for that shoulder, and it's my fault you got hurt anyway. You'll be safe with Unohana; she won't let anyone hurt you."

"I'll be punished." She tried.

"If he tries I'll stop him. He isn't going to hurt you again." She was still shaking violently.

"Do you need me to carry you?" She shook her head so that her pigtails flopped.

"Thank you for being so kind to me Abarai-san, I told you, you needn't do so!"

"Forget it, you need to get someone to look at your shoulder…." he reached to touch it but she flinched.

"My blood is poisonous; if you touch it you will die without an antidote." She whispered touching his hand delicately.

"Come one let's get you checked out by Unohana."

The week went by so quickly. Michiko spent most of her time hanging out with the other kids; none offered any help in saving her mother. Kaien however kept looking at her. It was kind of stalkerish. Everyone really liked Hadankyouhana; she was incredibly beautiful and probably was another Captain's daughter. But oddly, she had the most beautiful clothing. After wondering for a long time she decided to confront the girl about it.

"Kyou-chan."

"Hai?"

"Why won't you tell us who you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know your family name."

"Oh didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"I'm uh……."

"Yes….?" Her eyes met Michiko's for a moment then they flicked down her long lashes shielding them.

"Look, my mother was poisoned when I was young, or that's what my father believes. Nobody in my clan even knows I exist except a few servants. They didn't approve of my mother since she was a commoner born. My father only wants to protect me. I want to play with the other children and be happy."

"I can understand that, my heritage was kept a secret. I won't ask again."

"Sorry I can't tell you, Otou-sama forbade me."

"Hey, I'm sorry about your mother, now I'm grateful just to know mine's alive."

"So you grew up without your mother."

"Yeah, I was under the impression she was dead. It wasn't all bad though. My dad loved me and I never felt unhappy. He raised me kind of like a guy, kept my hair above my shoulders; I wore overalls and played sports. I didn't mind tough, my father loved me dearly. He loved my mother too. Everything he's done was just for me to be happy and safe." Hadankyouhana put a hand to her chest.

"_I'm only doing this because I love you Hadankyouhana. I couldn't protect your mother but I'll protect you." The feeling of his big hands pulling her into a hug comforted her. She could feel his eyes shedding tears on her black hair. She was his everything all he had in the world that meant something to him._

"My Otou-sama is like that too. He loves me so much."

"Dear, that man just likes making my job hard doesn't he? Giving the two of you poison blood." Unohana sighed as she finished stitching up her shoulder.

"What was his reason this time?"

"He was trying to hurt Abarai-san, I stood in front."

"I heard you are getting married."

"Yes."

"My congratulations. "

"Thank you."

"How long now?"

"Three days." The way she said it made it sound like a death sentence. It wasn't that far from the truth. Unohana snipped the last of the stitching.

"The stitches will dissolve as the wound heals. Come back in a few days to make sure there were no complications." Ururu nodded. She got up and left the room. Renji went to follow her but Unohana stopped him.

"Don't let her go back, see to it she's kept away from him for today and tomorrow. She's a good girl, she shouldn't have to kill. She's a mother now, I can tell every time she comes with wounds she can't tend to herself, it huts her to fight. Just because one has the power to fight doesn't mean they should. Ururu doesn't want to, neither does her sister. They don't have the heart to fight but they fight anyway. Protect her so she can go back to her daughter one day." Renji flushed and nodded. He would protect her. He ran behind her and grabbed her hand. Her hands were so dainty and small, how could these be the hands of as fighter.

"Ururu, don't go back so soon. I'm sure Matsumoto-san would like to spend some time with you."

"Demo, I have to return to my duties, I'll be punished."

"You're going to be married in a few days shouldn't you spend time with friends before you become a wife."

"Demo……."

"Come on, we all want to spend time with you."

"Alright."

Hadankyouhana awaited her father's visit that he gave her every day. She was dressed in her favorite lavender kimono with red flowers. Her father knocked on her door and slid it open. She got up and threw her arms around him. He blinked and hugged her back. He felt his parental affection radiate for his daughter and heir.

"Hadankyouhana?"

"Welcome Otou-sama!" She squeezed hard before letting go. She ran over to her pile of scrolls and grabbed one.

"Otou-sama, I made this for you." He took it from her. He opened it to find a sketch of his Hisana and Hadankyouhana.

"This is quite good. You show excellence like a Kuchiki should be." He patted her head.

"You're unusually cheerful today." He remarked.

"I just realized how lucky I am to have an Otou-sama who loves me so much." He looked confused but accepted her affection.

"Otou-sama, do you think Okaa-sama loved me?"

"Of course she did."

The women's shinigami association meeting had commenced. The member sat in their respective seats when Matsumoto burst in. Rangiku was heavily pregnant. She was practically glowing and her belly protruded out quite far. She had yet to tell who the father was and knowing Rangiku one could only guess. Her long red hair was pulled a ponytail. She sat down next to Ururu.

"Matsumoto-san you should be resting, you're due any day now."

"Ah it's nothing. From what I heard off the grapevine little Ururu-chan is getting married soon. We should throw a bachelorette party they do it all the time in the human world. Of course I want to join in the drinking but can't because of Junior here."

"Matsumoto-san, Ururu-chan really doesn't like that kind of stuff."

"Eh, you said the same thing but that's how you finally hooked you with your husband!" Momo blushed.

"My wedding……" Ururu said softly.

"Eh, what's the matter, it's because it's arranged marriage isn't it."

"Hai Mastumoto-fuku-taicho."

"Ahhh, call me Rangiku." She whined. She gasped.

"Junior's kicking!" She giggled. Ururu without thinking put her hand to Rangiku's belly. She realized what she had done and pulled away. Rangiku giggled.

"It's alright Ururu-chan." Ururu put her hand back. They remembered that she still missed her daughter.

"It reminds me of Michiko. When I was pregnant, Michiko would always kick so hard. I thought she would break my ribs, but no matter what I loved her. Even Mayuri told me she would be my death, I still loved her." Everyone was quiet, Ururu never really mentioned her daughter.

"I'm sure she's a fine young lady by now." Said Momo encouragingly.

"I just wish I could hold her. I wish I could tell her I love her." Rangiku smiled uneasily then shrieked. Everyone turned to face her. He face was contorted in pain.

"The baby! It's time!" All the women panicked and managed to get Rangiku to the 4th Division. Several hours of screaming and swearing later they heard a baby cry. They entered to find an exhausted Rangiku.

"Give him to me I'll teach him hurt me like that!" She snarled. They handed her son to her. Her berating gradually became coos to the little one. The baby's crying faded into giggles. Ururu watched the scene touched. She put her hand subtly to her belly where her daughter had once been. Rangiku noticed it.

"Ururu-chan, would you like to hold him?" Ururu nodded vigorously. She cradled the little one in her arms. She pictured holding her own little one.

"Your son, he's as small as Michiko was."

"Who's the father Rangiku-san?" Asked Momo.

"That's a secret." She winked.

Michiko walked the halls of Serietei her mind and thoughts clouded. She walked into a wall without realizing it. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She turned her head to see her aunt, Nemu.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She whispered brushing herself off. Nemu had green eyes, her mother had blue. She cringed when Nemu invaded her personal space, staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

"You look like my little sister."She laughed nervously.

"Really how so?"

"Your facial structure and eyes are very similar to my sister's. Your skin is a different tone and the color and consistency of your hair is quite different."

"What's your point?" Nemu drew back.

"My sister had a baby with a young man with bright red hair, hair a couple shades lighter than yours. Her baby was a girl and she would be about your age now."

"Are you suggesting I'm that baby?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you tactful?" She muttered dryly.

"I can't help it; it's how I was programmed." Miko came her an odd look.

"What do you want?"

"To know what you want."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"An honest one."

"Why do you care?"

"She's my sister." Michiko eyed her aunt suspiciously. She had been told this woman was loyal to her horrid grandfather, but she was more loyal to her sister. She could trust her.

"I want to set her free and take her back where she belongs. If you dare tell your Master be prepared to face my wrath."

"I have no intention of stopping you or informing Mayuri-sama of your intentions. In fact I hope to be to assistance. If there is anything I could do, just inform me."

"Aren't you loyal to your master?"

"My sister is more important to me."

"I heard she's getting married, anything you can do?"

"No, nothing."

"Well you're not very helpful are you."

"I may not be able to do anything based on my position but I do have plan."

"Go on."

"Alright this was my idea….."

-Omake-

"I wonder why Mayuri makes those girls wear such short uniforms. You'd think he'd do anything but make them sexy." Mastumoto mumbled, half-drunk.

"I wonder if he does it because he wants his daughters to learn how to be immune from embarrassment." Kira continued, hiccupping.

"I guess but so far all its accomplished is having men stare at their legs." Mastumoto chuckled. She looked over where Renji was trying to keep quiet while drinking his sake. Matsumoto's face lit up in a grin.

"Of course one person here has definitely acknowledged the short uniforms."

"Huh, who?"

"Why Renji of course!" Mastumoto chuckled, Renji spat out his drink.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He demanded, Matsumoto let out a huge laugh.

"Oh come on we've all seen the way you look at Ururu." Shunsui laughed.

"Hey wasn't she a kid when they first met?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I really hope Renji didn't do anything inappropriate to her." Matsumoto smirked.

"Considering that Kisuke considers her a daughter of his it would be unwise to deflower her."

"You all suck!" He shouted half-drunk himself.

"Oh look here she comes."

"Yeah right. Just because I find her so freaking sexy that I want to jump her doesn't mean you guys can play, 'oh she's behind you'!" Whoops he hadn't meant to say the sexy and jumping part.

"Abarai-san?" A voice that was all too familiar.

'Crap!' He shouted in his head. He turned to see Ururu standing there completely unaware of what he had just said.

"Good evening Abarai-san." She told him.

"Nanao-san sent me to find her husband and 'drag him back'." She told them.

"Alright, well I'm out. My beloved Nanao-chan is waiting for me!" Shunsui chuckled and walked off. Ururu followed him leaving an embarrassed Renji behind.

"Shunsui-taicho?"

"Hm?"

"What did Abarai-san mean when he said he 'wanted to jump me'?" It took all he had not to laugh.

"I'm not sure; you might want to ask him tomorrow." She seemed to have inherited the blunt and oblivious nature that her sister had.

"Okay I will." Tomorrow would be a fun day, Shunsui concluded.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Holy Horses in a Bucket! I finished. These chapters take so long to write because I made them so freaking long! Omakes was fun as usual, Ururu is cute and Michiko is sassy. I really don't have much else to say.

Reviews: (looks in the box and fory moths fly out.)

Okay seriously please review when you read this I'll at least know someone's reading this I mean I do this for free, you get entertainment for free please at review so I feel inclined to continue.


End file.
